


Together in Paris

by SnowRebel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anastasia Fusion, Anastasia (1997) References, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Ice Skating, M/M, Minor Character Death, Russia's Fairy, SKA Saint Petersburg, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowRebel/pseuds/SnowRebel
Summary: In 1916 a curse fell onto the Plisetsky family leaving all but one child dead. Rumors have it that the youngest of the siblings, Yuri, is still alive. The emperor Nikolai has promised a handsome sum to whoever could return his grandchild, the russian fairy, to him. Thankfully for Otabek Atlin and Vikor Nikiforov, they have appeared to find the perfect candidate.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This pic is based on Anastasia but I've made a few alterations to make it fit better with Yuri on Ice. The first chapter is basically just background information and fluff.

It was a cold winter evening in 1916 and the youngest of the Plisetsky family, Yuri Plisetsky, was endlessly spending all of his waking hours on the ice. Being the youngest of four children meant that Yuri didn't suffer through the same pressure his eldest sister Olga did with inheriting the throne. So while Olga was locked away with various tutors learning about subjects from art to russian to the countries long yet intricate history, Yuri was able to frolic around and do as he pleased. Sure he had subjects that he was forced to spend time with and learn, he was royalty after all, but Yuri was often able to bribe his tutors out of his lessons and slip away with his best friend Beka. The two had an assortment of activities they would do together from blackmailing the chefs into making pirozhkis for them to playing hide and seek in the castle. But of all the things that the two did together, Yuri’s favorite was escaping to the frozen lake behind the castle. For as long as Yuri could remember he had been drawn to the ice, had loved the feeling of landing a jump or gliding across the smooth surface. Yuri’s parents had seen the joy the skating had given the young boy and had immediately hired the best ice dancer in the kingdom, Lilia Baranovskaya to teach Yuri all of which she knew. She was harsh and at times cruel, and Yuri found himself attempting to slip away to the ice without her. While she did help him improve his skating, Yuri found much more joy when it was just him and Beka on the ice. Beka could skate too, thanks to Yuri and his demanding to his parents to allow Beka to join his ice dance lessons. Beka loved the ice nearly as much as Yuri did and whenever the two got the chance, they would walk together down to the lake and would frolic around for hours. Word had spread of the young prince and his gentle yet captivating moves on the ice, and at only eight years old the young child had been dubbed ‘The Russian Fairy’ for his elegant movements. Villagers would often try to sneak up to the castle’s lake to catch a glimpse of the young prince, each one enraptured by the way the prince moved across the ice. At only eight years of age Yuri was better than nearly every ice dancer currently known in Russia.  
Thankfully Yuri found the night of Russia’s largest ball of the year to be the best opportunity to sneak away and skate without Lilia or any distracting onlookers. With all of the preparation for the party, Yuri and Beka were easily able to slink away from the castle’s walls and onto the clear lake. Yuri’s grandfather had assigned a family friend Yuuri Katsuki to watch over Yuri tonight, but Yuri wasn’t too fond of the man and had easily snuck away from his ‘babysitter’. Of all of Yuri’s guards and caretakers, Yuri had liked Yuuri Katsuki best because of how easy it was to get away from him. Yuri would be often let alone to do as he wished for hours before Katsuki gave up and called upon Yuri’s grandfather to find the young boy.  
As soon as Yuri had escaped Katsuki’s grasp, he had found Beka working in the servants quarters and with a sly smile, Beka followed him out into the winter air to the lake. Beka usually would scold Yuri for running away from his caretakers and try to coerce him back to find them, but tonight Beka seemed too tired to care, thinking that he could protect the prince should he need it. After all, Beka was already 10 and had been training to be a personal guard for the prince to overcome his families position as the royals chefs.  
Yuri and Beka had originally met because of Beka’s position years back, when five year old Yuri had managed to squirm away from his caretaker at the time and run into the kitchen, demanding a pirozhki. Beka had just smiled and had given the prince one of the fresh pirozhkis he had made earlier in the day with the help of his father. Beka still remembers the way Yuri’s face lit up upon his first bite of the delicious food and the smile he had given Beka. It was from that point onwards that the two were inseparable.  
Yuri’s parents had been unsure of their relationship since Beka was a servant, however it seemed Beka could calm the prince down like no other was able to. The first time this was witnessed was when the snobby child JJ Leroy had called Yuri’s drawing ugly. Yuri had been so infuriated with the child that he had attacked him, but Beka was able to pull Yuri off the boy and calm him down. Later that day JJ was blamed for flooding the palace’s bathroom and was grounded, and if anyone noticed the wad of toilet paper dragging along with Beka’s shoe then they didn’t say anything.  
Today Yuri decided that without the presence of his coach it was the perfect time to attempt a quad salchow. Lilia had refused Yuri to practice this move because Yuri was so young, but without her presence Yuri couldn’t be stopped from attempting this dangerous move. Yuri had wanted to surprise his grandfather for his upcoming birthday by creating an ice dance to their lullaby and he only had a month to learn this jump. Concentrating hard, Yuri threw himself again into the air as he counted his rotations. 1, 2, 3, and he fell to the ground. Beka immediately rushed out to the ice to check on the young prince.  
“That looked like a pretty hard fall Yuri, you’ve been practicing for awhile why don’t we just go in” Beka said with a reassuring hand on Yuri’s shoulder.  
“Just one more time Beka, I am so close and am sure I will land the next one. And anyways, the fall wasn't that bad. I’m okay.” Yuri argued, pushing himself to his feet again. Before Beka could argue with him, Yuri had himself already prepared to attempt the jump again. WIth a careful eye on the prince, Beka watched ready to jump into action if anything were to go wrong.  
Yuri threw himself in the air with practiced ease and Beka’s breath stopped as he counted the rotations on the spin. 1, 2, 3, 4. Four rotations. While Yuri’s landing was still unbalanced, Yuri prevented himself from falling and when he looked to Beka his smile had never been brighter.  
“Beka I did it! I actually did it!” Yuri said laughing, as he rushed across the ice with his arms extended. Beka just laughed at the sight and reached his arms out too. Instead of hugging though, the two joined hands and began to rapidly spin across the ice. It had become tradition, whenever Yuri would land a particularly difficult move for the two to take a minute and play games on the ice. This time, the two spun faster and faster on the ice until they were laughing so much that they fell onto the ice, hands still joined together.  
In the midst of their laughter, a sharp clap resonated through the air along with a loud laugh. Yuri’s head snapped up towards the noise and saw his grandfather on the edge of the ice with a proud smile aimed at the boy. “Grandpa!” Yuri yelled as he untangled himself from Beka and sprinted across the ice and threw himself into his grandfather's arms. “Did you see that? Grandpa I actually landed a quad salchow!”  
Nikolai just continued to laugh, though with a pained grunt he placed Yuri down onto the ground and Yuri instantly remembered his grandfather’s bad back and felt embarrassed. “You were wonderful Yuri, more than deserving of your title as Russia’s fairy.” Yuri’s grin managed to grow even wider as he hugged his grandfather hard.  
Thinking now to be the best time to give Yuri the gift he had been holding onto, Nikolai reached into his pocket. While he was originally going to give his grandson this special gift during the ball, Nikolai had a feeling the young boy would be too busy with Beka. “My dear boy, I have a gift for you of which I wanted to give you before the ball tonight.” Instantly, Yuri’s eyes grew in excitement at the thought of a gift. “A gift? For me? What is it?” Yuri pleaded, eyes searching for whatever it was Nikolai was hiding in his hands. Nikolai revealed a small golden box and for a moment Yuri looked disappointed. “A jewelry box? What am I supposed to do with that?” Yuri said pouting, and Nikolai just laughed and pulled out a matching gold necklace with a locket. “It’s much more than a jewelry box Yuri” Nikolai said and as Yuri stared down in confusion, Nikolai inserted the locket into a small hole in the box and twisted it.  
Still confused, Yuri stared at the box as it began to open, playing a familiar lullaby. In the box were two figures, one of an old man lifting into the air a fairy of which spun around. It was them, Yuri and his grandfather and as the two figures danced their special lullaby played.  
Yuri gasped, captivated at the dancing figures. “It plays our lullaby” Yuri whispered and at this realization Nikolai just laughed again and responded, “You can play it at night before you go to sleep and pretend that it’s me singing to you.”  
It had been routine for Yuri and his grandfather to sing this song every night before Yuri went to sleep, his grandfather's gentle voice luring him to sleep. But at this statement, Yuri remembered of his grandfathers soon departure. The day after Nikolai’s birthday next month he was to leave and Yuri had become distraught over the the thought of being separated from his grandfather.  
Seeing Yuri’s sadness at this reminder, Nikolai touched the child's cheek and began to sing along to the lullaby.  
“On the wind, cross the sea, hear this song and remember, soon you’ll be home with me once upon a december” As expected, Yuri had relaxed to Nikolai’s voice and began humming along with his grandfather’s singing.  
“And on the back my child, look here. Read what it says.” Nikolai urged, excited to see Yuri’s reaction.  
Squinting, Yuri grabbed on to the locket and slowly read out the words, “Together in Paris. Together in Paris. Wait does this mean-! Oh grandpa!” Yuri latched his arms around his grandfather's neck, smiling. “Do you mean it? Really?” Nikolai just laughed. “Of course, you will of course have to finish your studies here in Saint Petersburg but once you are done with that you may come to live with me in Paris.” Yuri smiled for a moment, before he looked over his shoulder at the figure still standing on the ice. At this glance, Yuri’s expression fell and his eyebrows pulled together. “But grandpa, can I bring Beka too? Please?”  
Knowing the deep connection the two boys had Nikolai just laughed. He couldn’t separate the two if he tried, and Beka was good for Yuri. He watched over him and made his stubborn grandson a better person. “Of course my boy, as soon as you are done with your schooling I expect you and Beka to join me in Paris. Together.”  
It was at this that Nikolai saw the first of the guests arriving to the ball and he ushered the two young boys back up to the palace to dress for the ball.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
It took a good bit of time for the servants attending to Yuri to get him dressed in his outfit for the ball. He was fashioned into wearing a teal tux with golden circles falling down both of his sides. It was beautiful and in true Plisetsky fashion, and Yuri wanted nothing more than to get out of it. He also had hanging from his neck the necklace his grandfather had given to him. One of the staff had attempted to take the jewelry from Yuri and this nearly led to Yuri breaking down. At the strong reaction the staff stepped back and allowed Yuri to keep it on. Yuri still complained about the rest of the outfit, but he put it on begrudgingly. It wasn’t the outfit itself that had Yuri fighting with the staff, but more of his worries for the party. At all of his parents parties, Yuri tended to draw royal families to him, his title of russian fairy catching the attention of the most elite. Yuri was only eight and yet he heard of royal families already trying to arrange a marriage between him and a young girl. But Yuri didn’t want that. Yuri’s oldest sister Olga always seemed to like the process of courting and she dreamed of her wedding, but Yuri couldn’t find any appeal in that. Unlike his sister who was tied to the throne, Yuri was free and as long as he wasn’t arranged to marry a woman here, he could roam the world, free to do what he wished.  
Yuri often had dreams about how much of the world there was to explore, and Yuri wanted nothing more than to discover all of the hidden wonders the world had to offer with Beka at his side. No, Yuri didn’t need a wife and needy children when the whole world was open to him and his best friend at his side.  
Yuri was finally coerced down from his chambers and into the ballroom. All eyes fell to him for a moment as he descended the staircase, but his scowl turned most heads away. Quickly, Yuri found a quiet corner of the ballroom to watch the evenings activities. Olga already appeared to be in some sort of dance with an old hag she had been seeing for the past few months. At 16, Olga was looking for a marriage partner and the kingdom was watching carefully as the next heir to the throne carefully chose her partner. Yuri couldn’t care less for them though and scanned the room. At the other end of the ballroom, Yuri found a table full of fancy foods and at one end of it he found a mountain of piroshkis ready for the taking. Stomach grumbling, the young boy realized he managed to skip a meal or two and found himself quickly stacking a mountain of piroshkis on a plate. Before he could eat any of them though, Yuri’s father Nicholas had found him and had taken the plate away from him.  
“Yuri, you are a prince and you need to act like one. Come, join me in a dance. I want to see the progress Lilia has been making with you.” On top of Lilia being Yuri’s coach on the ice, she had also been his ballet instructor. As strict as she was, she had formed the young boy into an exceptional dancer and Yuri’s parents were shocked at how calm and beautiful their strong headed rebellious son could be. Yuri truly seemed like a different person on the ice or dance floor, similar to a fairy instead of his usual mood similar to a grumpy kitten. Yuri had begrudgingly agreed to dance with his father, but had grown bored within minutes. Yuri missed Beka and thought the party would be much more fun with his friend. After a few more minutes of dancing, Yuri’s father seemed to be satisfied and left the child to roam around the ball but warned Yuri to not leave the party as it would be seen as rude.  
Grumbling to himself, Yuri stalked the tables of food and to his disappointment, all of the piroshkis had seemed to vanish in the few minutes he spent with his father. While Yuri began to look for the chef in hopes of bribing him into making more of the delicious treat, he finally spotted Beka. Because it was one of the palace’s largest parties, Beka had been asked to work. It’s really not fair that he should have to work, Yuri thought as he walked over to where Beka was and grabbed him by the hand. Yuri was a prince, he could excuse Beka from working for a bit to dance.  
“Beka, come with me” Yuri stated as he pulled Beka into the center of the ballroom. Surrounding the two boys were a bunch of people stumbling over their own two feet. On one side of them was a silver haired man twirling around the pig Katsuki who was tripping over his own feet, and to their other side was Olga pulling along whatever poor hag she was dating now. Yuri didn’t bother to learn his name, it’s not like it mattered anyway. Of all of the dancers on the floor, Yuri was sure only himself and Beka could actually dance.  
Yuri’s ability to dance was a given. Even though he was only eight, he had years of dancing already under his belt and he had taught all he knew to Beka as soon as he had learned it and Beka had even been able to sit in on some of Lilia’s lessons when she was feeling generous. She was after all teaching him ice dancing, and she claimed it was easier when Beka was also practicing ballet. In reality, Yuri thought she actually enjoyed the boys presence but she would never admit to this. The two boys began dancing, in perfect rhythm with one another. Part way through their dance however, Yuri got bored and started spinning the two rapidly as they had earlier on the ice. Their laughter echoed through the ballroom and the attention of the ballroom centered on them. Some of the royal aristocrats were looking on in horror to see Russia’s most precious fairy with a servant, but the Plisetsky family just watched the two with smiles on their faces, happy to see the joy the two boys brought one another.  
Unfortunately though, this night did not end on the happy note it should have. While Yuri and Beka were still spinning, the music stopped and the laughter chilled. Yuri immediately stopped spinning and detached himself from Beka to see what had changed the current mood. Eyes glancing up, Yuri’s eyes met the ugliest man he had ever seen. Alain, one of his fathers previous friends and workers stood in the entryway. The man was normally unsettling, but the chill in the air Alain brought with him washed over Yuri’s skin and he found himself terrified. In that moment, Yuri knew something was about to change forever.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which all hell breaks loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There are deaths in this chapter and a bit of violence though neither of which are in depth. If you want to avoid all of that then I suggest to just skip this chapter and move on to the next one since that's scattered throughout this chapter.

Alain began to slowly move towards the young prince, eyes following the young boy with a hatred and jealousy so strong it left the room breathless. The shattering of a wine glass echoed through the room as some royal had become so surprised at the turn of events that their glass of champagne had fallen to the ballroom floor. Alain, oblivious to the glass shards on the floor, stepped right into the sharp broken edges as he strode through the room, his eyes not leaving Yuri. If Alain had felt any pain when stepping into the glass, he didn’t seem to show it as his gaze was frozen in a unsettling smile. Watching Alain get closer, Beka tightened his grip on the prince and pulled Yuri behind him. He had wanted to be Yuri’s guardian and now was a chance to prove himself worthy.  
At this movement Alain seemed pleased and he quickened his pace towards the young boy. However, before Alain could get to Russia’s fairy, Nicholas stepped in front of him. Alain’s eyes narrowed as the czar blocked his view of the fairy and Alain tried to move around the man. However, Alain was persistent and used his body as a shield between Alain and Yuri. This fury should be directed at Nicholas, not his youngest son. While Yuri had been a little shit to Alain, it was no doubt Nicholas’ words earlier that month of which led Alain to such anger.  
“How dare you return to the palace!” Nicholas said as he pushed his body forward and put a hand out to stop Alain from moving any further.  
“But, I am your confidant!” Alain stated, pushing his hood back and dramatically flailing his arms upwards.  
“Confidant? Ha! You are a traitor Alain and have been banished from Russia, along with your family. Get out of my home and country at once.” Nicholas said, unsuccessfully attempting to push Alain backwards towards the palace’s doors.  
“You think you can punish the great Alain? By the unholy powers vested in me, I banish you with a curse!” Alain said as he pulled out a cylindrical object wrapped in golden snakes and filled with a bright green liquid. The crowd gasped at Alain’s declaration. Along with the emperor’s confidant, Alain was also the most powerful sorcerer in all of Russia. Once upon a time, Alain and Nicholas had been great friends but as Alain dabbled more and more in magic he became power hungry, eager to overtake the throne. Alain saw the future of Russia to be cruel and its leaders ruthless. When Alain presented his ideas to change the kingdom, Nicholas was appalled and refused. He had told Alain that he had changed much and was no longer a righteous man, a man worthy of holding any power. With a heavy heart Nicholas had dismissed Alain from the kingdom. In a fit of rage Alain had struck out against the emperor and had told the man that he would get revenge on him and the Plisetsky line for not obeying his orders as he fled the room. Enraged, Nicholas had told Alain he was banished from the kingdom and had asked his guards to see Alain out of the castle and out of Russia.  
Alain however had other plans and had vanished into the night, sneaking away to make a deal with the devil. So enraged with Nicholas’ dismissal of him after years of friendship, Alain sold his soul in exchange for the power to destroy the Plisetsky line. The devil had provided Alain with a cylindrical glass jar and had told the man to hold it high when in the presence of the Plisetsky line. Demons would then flow through the jar and would see to it that the Plisetsky line would be destroyed. Alain had smiled wickedly and waited for a week until the Plisetsky’s grand ball where Nicholas and his entire family would surely be attending to guests and other royal families.  
“Mark my words, you and your family will die within the fortnight. I will not rest until I see the end of the Plisetsky line, forever!” Alain bellowed as the object in his possession burst open and the green liquid appeared as a kind of gas as it enveloped the room. “Go, fulfill your dark purpose and seal the fate of the czar and his family.” Alain whispered to the object, grinning madly.  
Beka tightened his grasp on the prince to be nearly painful for the young boy, and while the room was in chaos, Beka pulled the young prince towards one of the servant tunnels. Spotting Nickolai on his way out, he called the emperor to follow the two of them quietly. The three moved through small hallways until they reached a small room on the other side of the palace.  
“Wait, my music box!” Yuri said, realizing his music box was sitting in his bedroom chambers. Yuri attempted to run back through the tunnels when his grandfather grabbed him by the shoulder and tried to reassure him.  
“My boy, it’s not important, we must get you out of here before Alain finds you.” Nikolai urged the boy. At this though, Beka just smiled and reached into his own pocket, revealing the music box.  
“I thought the night might make you anxious with so many snobby royals running around, so I had snuck up to your room to grab it in case you were in need of some comforting during the ball.” Beka said, handing his friend the music box. At this Yuri wrapped his arms and held tightly onto Beka. While the two were still wrapped in an embrace though, the three began to hear noises closing in to the room.  
“Quick, go through this. I know it seems small but this is the best way to get out of the castle unnoticed.” Beka said, ushering Nikolai and Yuri through the small secret opening in the wall. Before Beka could follow however he heard the voices to be too close and prepared to face Alain’s guards. “Please, I know I have no right to ask this of you Duke Nikolai, but please get Yuri away from here safe and sound” Beka said to Nikolai before closing the door. As he closed the door however he noticed the music box had slipped from Yuri’s hands and was laying on the floor.  
Don’t worry Yuri, one day I will find you in Paris and return this box to you. Beka thought as he braced himself ready to fight whatever threat was about to burst through the door. Unfortunately Beka was unable to fight very hard as he was knocked out by a soldier, but his grip held firmly onto Yuri’s music box.  
__________________________________

Nikolai grasped tightly onto his grandson as the two set across the icy lake outside of the castle. So much had changed in the few hours between Yuri’s skating practice and their current situation. Without skates it was harder to cross the water but Nikolai ad Yuri were managing not to fall. Being so small, Yuri was struggling to keep up with his grandfather but his grandfather urged him on, the two making good time across the water. Suddenly Alain fell seemingly out of nowhere and in front of Nikolai and Yuri. While Alain seemed to have little interest in Nikolai, he seemed to have a vengeance for Yuri. It may have partially due to Yuri’s fiery temper and bad attitude with Alain’s prized son Jean-Jacques, but surely the man would not be so angry at Yuri that he would resort to murder.  
However, as Alain appeared in front of the two he tackled Yuri to the ground, attacking the boy. “Let me go, please!” Yuri yelled as he tried to get away from the evil man. “You’ll never escape me child!” Alain yelled as he attempted to pull Yuri closer to him to get a better aim. Nikolai, unable to find a way to help his grandson, stood there and yelled at the man while he tried to find an opening to get his grandson away. Yuri seemed to be one step ahead of him however and kicked Alain in the face, stunning the man long enough to wiggle away and get onto his feet again. As he did this, he managed to crack the ice and Alain’s weight was enough to send him sinking into the water. “JJ!” Alain yelled, hoping his son was nearby and able to help him. Unfortunately for Alain, JJ had been in the castle and by the time he had seen his father it was too late.  
Chaos still filled the castle though as angry civilians and the curses demons alike still swarmed the castle, searching for members of the royal family. Thankfully for Yuri and Nikolai though, they had escaped most of the fight and the two head for the train station, planning to jump on the nearest train to flee.  
When Yuri and Nikolai made it to the train station it was crowded and the last train of the night was nearly about to leave. Nikolai rushed Yuri to follow along and the two barreled through the crowd. In their state of disarray no one seemed to notice who they were and they took that opportunity to push through the lines and find passage onto the train. As they got to the station though the train began moving. Nikolai managed to jump on to the train and he held onto the train’s railing as he attempted to pull Yuri up with his other arm. But Nikolai had grown weak and he couldn’t lift the boy so he had to trust in Yuri that he could run fast enough to jump onto the train. “Hold on to my hand, don’t let go!” Nikolai yelled frantically to his grandson as he saw the fear in Yuri’s eyes. As the train picked up speed however Yuri could not keep up and his hand slipped out of his grandfathers grasp and his head fell heavily onto the metal bars, sending him to an unconscious state. 

___________________

 

10 Years Later  
Ten years had passed since the death of the Plisetsky line with the only remaining family member known to be Nikolai Plisetsky who had escaped to Paris. Rumors spread that another had survived the tragic night, Russia’s fairy and Nikolai’s prized grandson Yuri, but no one had heard from him.  
Nikolai sat in his study, replaying the events of the night he lost everything and wondering what he could have done differently. Nikolai berated himself over the fact that he was unable to pull Yuri up onto the train with him, and this weakness had led to him losing his grandson. However, Nikolai still had hope that his grandson would one day return and he placed out an announcement that he would pay a royal sum to anyone who could bring him his grandson. This had led to many fakes pretending to me his precious Yura and Nikolai’s patience and hope had begun to grow thin but he couldn’t help but hope that his grandson would walk through his mansion’s doors and run into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any and all mistakes! Also this is a shorter chapter but I plan to make up for it in the next one. I hope you enjoy it and now that we have set the scene I'm excited to really get into the story!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A child is left abandoned at the train station with no recollection of how he got there or who he is. Thankfully, a kind stranger finds him and cares for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Another chapter down! Hope y'all enjoy it!

After a long weekend, Yakov was finally returning home from the orphanage. This weekend had been long and unsuccessful, and Yakov had been unable to find a home for any of his children in the orphanage. People would come in all the time looking for a child, but they would often try and abuse that child and use them for labor.  
Years ago Yakov had seen the rising numbers of abandoned children on the streets and had taken it upon himself to open up a home for them right in the outskirts of St. Petersburg. Within months of opening the orphanage he found the walls packed full of children who had nowhere else to go who needed a warm meal and a bed. Yakov never had the heart to turn children down from the orphanage, but this meant that money was often tight and he had trouble paying his own bills. It was worth it though, he thought. If he could improve the living conditions of just one child, if he could give even just one child a home. Yaakov himself had grown up on the streets and he didn’t want any other children to suffer the fate he had when he was young. As Yakov walked past the train station, abandoned at this time of night, something caught his eye. Yakov knew he should just leave it but his curiosity got the best of him and he began to walk towards the train station. His eyes widened when he saw a blond figure crumpled on the tracks and he began to run to the unconscious child.  
The child didn’t appear to be any older than eight years of age, his long blond hair falling loosely around his face and a small gash was on the top of the boys head. It appeared he had taken a nasty fall and he needed to be taken care of. Yakov leaned down and thankfully, the young boy was still breathing. He then tried to wake the boy but instantly pulled away when he felt the child's frostbitten skin. Yakov felt himself fill with anger. Who would leave a child in such conditions abandoned outside during Russia’s most unforgiving months of winter? The child needed medical help but Yakov couldn’t afford a doctor and he doubted that this child would either, so he carefully lifted the unconscious boy up and carried him back to his home in order to care for the child.  
The next morning, the child woke up and Yakov was already by his bedside, waiting to ask the young boy questions as to why he was abandoned at the train station and passed out on the railroad tracks. As soon as the boy came to consciousness however, he skittishly looked around his surroundings and looked to Yakov with fear.  
“Now now my boy, you are safe here. I found you last night alone and hurt so I thought to bring you back to my home for a warm place to rest and some food.” Yakov said as he slid a stale pirozhki towards the child. Anxiously, the child grabbed the food and stuffed the entire thing into his mouth.  
“Slow down and take it easy, the food will still be there if you don't swallow it whole in one go. Now, can you tell me where your parents are and why you were alone?”  
The child stopped what he was doing at those words and bis brow furrowed. “I… I don’t know. I can’t remember” the child said.  
“Can you at least tell me your name so we know where to start looking?” Yakov asked gently.  
“I… I don’t remember that either. In fact, I don’t remember anything.” the child responded with uncertainty in his voice.  
“Well, you act a lot like my cat Yura here, so for now until you can remember why don’t we call you Yurio.” Yakov said to the boy, hoping that this would ease the child a bit.  
It seemed to work and Yurio nodded before beckoning for the cat to come closer. The child had a skittishness to him and Yakov had an urge to protect and care for this child. Unfortunately he didn’t have the resources or time to care for the child alone, but figured he could make room at his orphanage for one more child without a home.  
After a little bit longer of prodding for more information, Yakov figured that the child didn’t know anything. When looking for any hints as to where he came from, Yakov found a gold necklace around the boys neck that read, ‘Together in Paris’ but nothing else. There was no way to link the piece of jewelry to anyone in town, so Yakov was unable to narrow his search for the child's parents. Whoever they are seemed to not want their child which frustrated Yakov. How anyone could abandon their own flesh and blood was beyond him, but Yakov was more than willing to take in this child who was left alone in the world. Dressing Yurio in warm clothing, Yakov took the boys hand and walked with him to the orphanage, promising that he would help him work things out and find a home. The child was shy and skittish like a stray alley cat yet he reminded Yakov a lot of himself.  
Yurio’s first night at the orphanage was cold, dark, and lonely. Yurio woke up from a nightmare of which left his blood running cold and chills running down his spine yet Yurio couldn’t remember what in the dream had been so terrifying. Yurio woke up screaming and found a small boy, younger than himself, standing next to his bed with a hand on Yurio’s head whispering assurances to Yurio.  
“Nightmare?” The other child asked knowingly. Yurio nodded his head harshly and the other boy nodded.  
“I had nightmares when I first arrived too but they go away after a little bit. Once I made friends here I started to feel safe and the scary monster in my dreams went away. So I will be your friend and you can call on me whenever you have a bad dream and I will help you chase the monsters away.” The boy said confidently.  
“Um, who are you?” Yurio asked, overwhelmed at the other child.  
“My name is Kenjirou Minami, I’ve been at this orphanage for a little over a year now. May I ask you the name of my new friend?” Minami answered.  
“Um, I don’t know. I can’t remember my real name so you can call me Yurio. Yakov gave me the name earlier when he found me.” Yurio said, unsure.  
“Well Yurio, I think we are going to be great friends!” Minami stated, smiling wide.  
The two spent everyday together that week, that is until Yakov went to the two boys and told Minami that he found a home for the boy. Minami was excited to finally have a family after being left at this orphanage a year ago by his sick mother, but also seemed sad to leave Yurio. He even tried to bribe his new family in taking Yurio too but his pleads were ignored. On the day that Minami left, Yurio was lonely. He didn't know what to do without his new friend and so he sat alone and secluded himself for the time in which his friend was gone. It was late one night a month later in which Yurio felt a warm body move into his bed and curl around him. Surprised, Yurio turned to come face to face with a bruised and battered Minami.  
“Minami, what happened? Are you okay?” Yurio asked as he embraced his friend, hoping to give him comfort.  
“They liked me because I seemed so happy but Yurio they didn’t take care of me like Yakov promised they would. They tried to hurt me. They…” Minami broke down into tears at this and Yurio hugged him closer. The two stayed together all night and by morning Yurio had decided that he would become strong enough to protect both of them. He wouldn’t let himself or Minami get hurt again, not by foster parents or parents who didn’t care enough about them to stay close to them.  
Years went by and Yurio became less skittish as he attempted to make himself look more intimidating. He also became a short-tempered person, agitated when other individuals acted as if they had any power over him. This frustrated Yakov to no end as the now teenage boy would act on his own accord in often unsafe and idiotic ways. Yakov tried to protect Yurio, find him a home to belong to. But Yurio found his home in the orphanage and would scare away any individuals kind enough to consider him a son. Yurio and Minako were always trying to run away from the orphanage in search of something new and exciting, but every time Yakov would be waiting for them and would grumpily take them back to their room. He swore that one of these days those boys would be the end of him.  
___________________________________________  
Ten years after Yurio and Yakov had first met, Yakov knew it was time to set Yurio free in the world. The boy was surely around 18 now and was an adult, it was time for him to go out and contribute to the world. Yurio had been begging Yakov to let him go to Paris where he could search for his family, but Yakov had warned him against it. In the past ten years no one came searching for a lost son or grandson and surely whoever had cared for him years ago, was either no longer around or had a change of heart. Yakov worked hard to find a place for Yurio to work and ended up finding a respectable job at the fishermen’s docks. At once Yakov went to the boy and told him the news before telling Yurio that he was expected to arrive by next evening and he should say his goodbyes. For once, Yurio didn’t fight with him though and he seemed ready to go out into the world and to find his purpose. Yakov hoped he wouldn’t pursue dreams that would only end in heartbreak though and prayed he would follow Yakov’s direction to the fishing docks.  
The next morning a chill ran through the air and Yurio, dressed from head to toe to brave the Russian winters snow, stepped outside of the gates to the orphanage. Before leaving, Yakov had held onto Yurio tight and had wished him well which shocked the young man. Yakov was not an affectionate person and Yurio could count on one hand the number of times he had seen Yakov show anyone physical affection. Yakov seemed to be tearing up so Yurio teased the old man about it leading Yakov to turn quickly and push him away from the orphanage.  
The world was his oyster, or so people said. Yurio wasn’t so sure about that though, because in the next 24 hours oysters would be his life as he would work down by the docks. Yurio wasn’t particularly intrigued by the life of the fishermen, but he did like the overwhelming presence of stray cats the docks brought with them. Yurio wanted a job in which he could pour his heart and soul into it, and fishing did little more than pay the bills. But it was safe and sound, and a wonderful opportunity of which Yakov was gracious enough to grant him. Yurio knew Yakov was probably right in that following his necklace to Paris would end in heartbreak. It had been ten years and he had received no word from a lost relative or family friend. Whoever he was before Yakov had found him was probably insignificant and it was doubtful that Paris would lead him to his, ‘happily ever after’. But still, Yurio couldn’t keep from being compelled to Paris, just to see. Just to be sure that whoever gave him his necklace was gone or had a change of heart. That said, Yakov had provided Yurio a life of safety, a net for him to fall back on in case of hard times. If Yurio were to abandon this position Yakov had found for him then he may never be able to find a position so good, so stable. To ignore Yakov and the destiny Yakov had given him would be stressful, painfully spontaneous, and possibly even a little bit dangerous. Yurio had been walking for a few minutes, completely lost in thought, when he was suddenly struck in the face.  
“Shit balls! Watch where you’re going you old hag!” Yurio said on impulse as he clutched his face, before realizing he had not walked into a person, but a wooden sign. To the left the sign read ‘Fisherman's Village’ but to the right the sign read ‘St. Petersburg’. Yurio sighed and stared up at the sign which looked as if it was mocking him. “Go left, Yakov said. Left leads me to a life where I will be Yurio the orphan forever, but if I go right, maybe I could find- whoever gave me this necklace. They must have loved me...right?” Yurio mumbled to himself.  
“Send me a sign! A hint! Anything.” Yurio said as he fell in front of the sign, defeated and unsure of where to go next. Suddenly, Yurio felt a tug on his scarf hanging from his pocket and when he looked down he found a small grey kitten taking off with his favorite scarf.  
“Hey, old hag! I don’t have time to play games with you, I’m waiting for… a sign or something.” Yurio yelled to the small grey kitten as he attempted to grab hold of his scarf. The cat however took off into some bushes and emerged slowly moving its tail back and forth in a playful manner. And the cat was-on the trail to Saint Petersburg.  
“Oh great, this old cat wants me to go to St. Petersburg.” Upon saying this Yurio gasped. Surely this was a sign as to where he was destined to go. “Okay Potya, I can take a hint. But if this turns out badly it’s all your fault Potya okay? Not mine.” Yurio argued to the cat, naming it the same as he’s named every other cat he’s encountered.  
Yurio untangled his scarf from the bush of which Potya had dragged it into and wrapped it around his neck for safe keeping. Taking a deep breath, Yurio began to move towards St. Petersburg with Potya at his side.  
______________________________  
As Yurio walked into the bustling city of St. Petersburg he was instantly overwhelmed. He had not gotten far outside the orphanage and he had forgotten what the outside world looked like. While walking Yurio came across a family running and playing in the snow and thought about his own family. Surely he had one, at some point. He wondered who they were, what they were like, and how joyful a reunion with them might be. Yurio wasn’t stupid, he knew there was a reason he was abandoned, but for a moment Yurio imagined a life in which he never had to live a day without his mothers warm embrace and fathers warm smile. Surely he would have had siblings as well, siblings that drove him mad but he couldn’t help but love each and every one of them. Yurio began to smile as he imagined all that could have been when he was snapped out of it by walking into something, or someone. He wasn’t really sure. Yurio didn’t stop long enough to figure it out as he became aware of his surroundings again and followed the signs towards the train station.  
When Yurio got to the ticket counter at the train station he reached into his pocket and placed the objects inside on the counter. “One ticket to Paris… please.” He said to the man sitting behind the counter.”  
“Exit Visa.” The man said to Yurio. “Exit Visa?” Yurio questioned. He had never heard of an exit visa before.  
“No exit visa? Next!” The man yelled and the person behind Yurio pushed him out of the way.  
Frustrated, Yurio began to stomp away when an old woman grabbed him by the arm.  
“See Otabek, he can help you.” the woman said to Yurio before releasing him.  
“Otabek? Where can I find him?” Yurio asked her before she whispered the location in which he may find this ‘Otakek’ or whatever the hell his name was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I feel so bad for putting Minami through any pain at all but it was a part in helping Yuri to gain his short-tempered, angry nature in which we see Yuri display in Yuri on Ice. I also have a tumblr that you can ask me questions about current or future fics or send me recommendations for story ideas here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/snowrebelfics


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek wakes up to a whole new world and has to discover how to survive without the protection of his parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I love hearing from you guys and getting feedback and I can't wait to get into the gayness that is OtaYuri

Winter of 1916  
Beka wakes up in an abandoned castle with a headache. The chaos from the other night has dissipated and has left the building quiet. The only remnants of what had occured the night before was a few upturned pieces of furniture. All of the bodies seemed to disappear and any survivors had fled. Somehow Beka had survived until morning and he took his time in exploring the castle to see if anyone else was there. Beka looked for his parents, sisters and brothers, then he looked for any familiar face but couldn’t find any. For the first time in his life, he was alone.   
Months went by and Beka resorted to scouring the streets for any food. The castle had a full pantry of food and Beka had been living like a king off of the scraps left over from the ball, but quickly Beka went through what was left, and most of the fresh produce rotted away before he could eat it. Beka had decided to live out of the castle and during the day he would look for his family. Surely they would not have left town without him, and Beka just had to stay put until they got back. Beka didn’t lose his hope though, but every day brought new challenges to the young boy. In order to survive, Beka ended up sneaking into the marketplace and pickpocketing people and stealing loafs of bread from the vendors.   
Two years after the tragedy of 1916, Otabek first heard of the disappearance of Russia’s Fairy. Otabek had assumed that Yuri had made it safely to Paris with his grandfather but according to the gossip flowing through St. Petersburg, the young child and his father were separated and never made it together to Paris. Upon hearing this news, Otabek went on a search for his young friend, asking children on the streets if they had seen him and going to the young prince’s favorite places outside of the castle. Beka couldn’t accept the fact that anything happened to Yuri, and as time went on he became more anxious of his friends well being. One day while speaking to one of the children on the streets, he was told of a young blond boy who the other child had found lying cold on the ground years prior, and the other boy was sure that the blond had passed away. Beka sobbed at this news, his friend couldn’t be dead. They had a future in Paris together and Yuri wouldn’t leave him.   
The years continued to tick by and as Beka heard no news from Russia’s fairy or his parents, he began to lose hope. Otabek came to the realization that the world is cruel and you can and will lose anything you care for. Upon this realization, Beka guards his heart off and slowly makes his way up in the crime world. On one of Beka’s routine pickpockets in the market however, he is caught by the silver haired man who he had just stolen his wallet. As soon as the silver haired man turned his way, Beka ran. He usually could make a clean getaway, but this time the man ran quickly after him and cornered him in an alley. Beka expected the man to yell at him and try to abuse him, however the man just laughed.   
“What do you want? Your wallet? Here, have it.” Beka said, terrified of what was to come.   
“I’m rather quite surprised at your talent, I almost didn’t catch you stealing my wallet young man. While you were somewhat sloppy in that exchange, your skills could be toned under the right tutelage. You are a wonderful thief but would be better suited in a more high class crime” the silver haired man said.   
“What, are you wanting me to work for you? No thanks, I work alone.” Beka said back. Criminals in the city had asked him to join their ranks before but Otabek prefered to be his own boss.   
“Look here kid, I’m offering a partnership. Surely you are still struggling to steal enough to live comfortably. I offer individuals products, illegal ones, in which they can’t get elsewhere. I have been looking for a successor and think you would do greatly.”  
Otabek hesitated, he wasn’t sure how he could trust this man. “Hey kid, you look familiar. You didn’t happen to work for the Plisetsky’s did you?” Otabek’s eyes widened but he stayed silent.   
“Yeah, you’re the Atlin’s little boy. It’s a shame what happened at the castle all those years ago, I thought I was the only one to make it out alive aside from my darling Yuuri and Nikolai.” As Otabek stared at the man, he vaguely started to recognize the man from years ago. If memory served him correctly, his name was Viktor, and he was one of the royals who had been working closely with the emperor.   
“Well, if I were to partner with you, and I’m not saying I will, what would I get out of it?” Otabek questioned. Viktor’s smile grew as he began to explain the details.   
____________________________________  
Ten years had passed since the disappearance of the russian fairy, and Viktor and Otabek had gained a name in St. Petersburg. Otabek had given up on finding Yuri or his parents years ago, and now dreamed of obtaining enough money to comfortably travel the world. While Viktor and Otabek had a high enough income to live comfortably in the old abandoned Plisetsky castle, they were still a far way off from gaining the money of which Otabek dreamed of. It was fate when an opportunity fell into his lap, a perfect con to showcase his abilities. Nikolai Plisetsky believed his grandson was still alive, and he was offering a handsome sum to whoever could bring his grandson to him. No one but Viktor and Otabek could pull this con off, with their combined knowledge of the castle and Yuri they could con even Nikolai into believing some kid off the street was his grandson. After all, it had been ten years since Nikolai had seen his grandson and people grow and change.   
By the thousandth audition, Otabek and Viktor were tiring of their search. Despite having all of the knowledge needed, it seemed as if no one in all of St. Petersburg could even remotely pull off the Russian Fairy.   
“Next” Otabek called, sighing in quiet desperation. This was the last person scheduled to audition and Otabek needed a Yuri Plisetsky actor in order to earn Nikolai’s gold. No one, not a single person had shown the potential of being the young fairy. Lost in thought, Otabek nearly missed the last candidate walk in.   
“Alright, Christophe is it? Let’s see if you have what it takes to be the lost prince.” Viktor said, looking up from the paperwork.   
In front of the two men was a ridiculous amount of fur. It appeared as if there was a bear in the room and Otabek would be running out the door by now in fear of being mauled if it weren’t for two human feet protruding from the mound of fur in a pair of stilettos. “Grandpapa, it’s me” a sultry voice filled the air as the fur fell to the ground, leaving a man in his late 20’s standing in a school girl’s outfit. He was, absolutely hands down the worst attempt at Yuri Plisetsky. “Oh brother” Otabek said as his head fell to the table with a loud thump.   
“Yes, great job Christophe, um you will hear back from us once we have reviewed all of our possibilities. Thank you, goodbye now.” Viktor said cheerfully, waving the man out of the room. When Christophe was out of the room Viktor turned to Otabek and said, “well I think that went rather well don’t you?” Viktor asked, hopeful. “Well? Viktor he was the worst one yet. We have to find someone who at least looks and acts similarly to the prince.” Otabek retorted.   
“You know Otabek, we will have to accept one of them, I know this is probably hard for you but surely one of these young men can be molded into the young prince.” Viktor said, hoping Otabek would finally agree to one of the candidates. Otabek was only silent at this statement, not wanting to admit that he would have to choose one of the candidates that have already auditioned. “I’m going to sleep early.” Otabek grumbled as he got up and began walking away. As he was walking however, a flash of blonde caught his eye. When Otabek turned towards the figure, he noticed that it was a young man dancing in the ballroom as if he were alone. Beautiful, he thought. The man had such grace he could pass for- “Hey! You! What are you doing in here!” Viktor yelled down to the blonde man. At this the man gasped and began to run, but Otabek followed him, running down the royal staircases. “Stop, wait hold on a minute!” Otabek hollered as the blonde man ran up one of the staircases. Out of breath, the young man turned around breathless towards Otabek.   
“Now, how did you get in here?” Otabek asked as he looked over the man. The intruder was no older than 19 maybe, and had shoulder-length blonde hair and green eyes, crinkled in frustration. To the young man's left was a portrait of the Plisetsky family with Yuri Plisetsky shoulder to shoulder with the intruder. Otabek began to blink rapidly as he tried to take in the sight of the intruder. If Otabek hadn’t known any better, he would say the man standing in front of him was the lost prince Nikolai was looking for. The blonde just shrugged, still attempting to catch his breath.   
“Viktor, do you see what I see?” Otabek asked his friend standing next to him.   
“Hm, no?” Viktor said in confusion. Otabek then pointed to the intruder than to the portrait next to the man.   
Viktor gasped then replied, “Yes, yes!” excitedly.   
Frustrated, the young man asked them, “Are either of you Otabek?”  
Otabek smirked and began to walk towards the young man. “Perhaps. That all depends on who’s looking for him.”  
“My name is Yurio, I need travel papers. They say you are the man to see, though I can’t tell you who said that.” Yurio said as he leaned down so his forehead was nearly touching Otabek’s who was a few stairs underneath him.  
“Hm.” Otabek said as he stepped up the remainder of the stairs and began to circle the young man, looking him up and down. Uncomfortable, Yuri began to rotate with Otabek. “Hey, what are- why are you circling me? Were you a fucking vulture or something in another life? Back off hag” Yurio asked, angered at Otabek’s silence and unsettling behavior.   
“Listen Yura” Otabek started.   
“It’s Yurio” Yurio said grumpily as he crossed his arms.   
“Yurio. It’s just that you look an awful lot like-” Otabek said as he extended his arm towards the portrait of Yuri, the russian fairy. “Um, nevermind actually. You said something about- travel papers was it?”  
“Uh, yes. I would like to go to Paris.” Yurio said. Otabek just laughed at this. What a perfect opportunity. “You’d like to go to Paris?” Otabek said, leaning towards Yurio.   
“Now let me ask you something Yurio, uh, you got a last name to go with that?” Otabek pressed.   
“Well, actually this is going to sound fucking nuts but I don’t know my last name. I was found abandoned at the train tracks at eight years old” Yurio said shyly, his shoulders drooping.   
Otabek’s interest peaked at this though and he pressed on, wanting to know more about the young man. “And uh, before that? Before you were eight?”   
Agitated, Yurio turned around and said, “Look, I know it’s strange, but I just don’t remember. I have very few memories of my past.”   
“Well that’s perfect” Otabek said as he began to think of ways to convince the young man to follow him to Paris.   
“Well, I do have one clue though, and that’s Paris.” Yurio said  
“Paris?” Otabek questioned, thinking the situation was simply too perfect.  
“Right. So can- can you two help me or not? Just spit it out already.” Yurio asked.   
“Viktor, tickets” Otabek asked, his eyes never leaving Yurio. Viktor fished around in his pockets for a moment before producing three tickets from an inner pocket of his jacket.   
“Uh, sure. In fact, oddly enough we are going to Paris ourselves.” Otabek said as he took the tickets from Viktor. “In fact I’ve got three tickets right here. But unfortunately the third one is for him.” Otabek said sighing as he held the tickets high out of Yurio’s reach. “Yuri Plisetsky, Russia’s fairy” Otabek continued as he point towards the portrait of the young boy. Yurio turned and looked at the portrait and gasped. It almost looked like himself near the time of the accident if he could remember correctly. While Yurio was staring at the portrait, Otabek took one of his arms as Viktor clutched on to the other and the two men began dragging Yurio forward.   
“We are going to reunite the grand duke Yuri with his grandfather.” Viktor said excitedly.   
“And you know, you do kind of resemble him.” Otabek interjected.   
“The same green eyes” Viktor said, “The Plisetsky eyes” Otabek confirmed.   
“Nicholas’ smile, Anastasia’s chin” Viktor continued. “He even has his grandfather's hands” Otabek said as he lifted Yurio’s hand to his lips and pressed a kiss onto the skin. Yurio blushed at the contact before quickly jerking his hand away.   
Otabek continued as if he hadn’t just kissed the young man's hand, “He’s the same age, the same physical type”  
Yurio just snorted at this banter, “Are you really trying to tell me that you think I, of all people, am the russian fairy Yuri Plisetsky? You must be out of your fucking minds.”  
“All I’m trying to tell you is that I’ve seen thousands of men across this country and not one of them looks as much like the russian fairy so much as you do.” Otabek countered, stopping to turn and face Yurio to look him in the eyes. “I mean, look at the portrait.” Otabek said as he gestured upwards and stepped to the side so Yurio could have full view of another portrait of the russian fairy.   
“I knew you were fucking crazy from the beginning, but now I think you are both mad.” Yurio said as he began to stride away from the men.   
Otabek ran after Yurio again and grabbed on to his arm. “Why is that so crazy? You don't remember what happened to you.”   
“No one knows what happened to him” Viktor sang, still standing beside the portrait.   
“You’re looking for family in Paris” Otabek reminded Yurio of. “His family is in Paris” Viktor said.  
“You ever thought of the possibility?” Otabek asked Yurio genuinely. Otabek was good, he was even beginning to convince himself that standing before him was the russian fairly, despite the impossibility of it all.   
“That I could be royalty?” Yurio asked, raising an eyebrow at Otabek. When Otabek only nodded, completely serious about his question Yurio sighed. “Well I don’t know, it’s kind of hard to think of yourself as a Duke when you’ve lived in a fucking old orphanage for the past ten years, sleeping on a damp floor. But sure, yeah. I guess every lonely kid would hope they come from some royal lineage, would be the fucking prince of Russia.”   
Viktor smiled and leaned down to Yurio. “And you know, somewhere, one lonely little boy is.”  
“Really wish we could help you Yurio, but the third ticket is for russia’s fairy. Good luck.” Otabek said as he grabbed onto Viktor and began walking away from Yurio.   
Once they were out of earshot from Yurio, Viktor groaned and asked Otabek, “Why didn’t you tell him our brilliant plan?”   
“Look, all he wants to go is go to Paris. Why give away a third of the reward money?” Otabek asked Viktor as he nudged the older mans side.   
“I’m telling you, we are walking away too soon! We should go back up there and talk to him more.” Viktor begged.   
Otabek just laughed at Viktors pleads “I’m telling you, I got it all under control. Just, walk a bit slower, he will be back. See here, 3...2...1...”   
“Otabek!” Yurio’s call rang through the ballroom. “Otabek, wait! Listen, if I don’t remember who I am, then who’s to say I’m not the russian fairy or a prince or duke or whatever he is right? And if I’m not Yuri then the emperor will know right away and it’s all just an honest mistake.” Yurio said, shrugging his shoulders before raising an eyebrow and waiting for Otabek to respond.   
“Sounds plausible. But if you really are the prince, then you will finally know who you are and have your family back.” Otabek said confidently.   
“Either way, it gets you to Paris.” Viktor said, and Yurio nodded before shaking both men’s hands.   
“May I present, your royal highness, Prince Yuri Plistesky.” Otabek said as he bowed. Yurio just rolled his eyes at the man. A deal had been made, and whatever was to come of the future, Yurio knew he was one step closer to finding his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys enjoyed this I have a tumblr: https://snowrebelfics.tumblr.com Feel free to check it out and ask any questions you may have or yell at me to update my fic there or on here!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ thought the curse had long been fulfilled but after a run in with a fiery blonde he's no longer so sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I'm really sorry for not updating for so long but I now have a break and will be working on this story a lot more in the upcoming week so stay tuned! I hope you enjoy this chapter despite it being shorter than normal.

In the years since his father's death JJ has spent every day roaming around the streets of St. Petersburg in charge of making sure his father's vision had been accomplished. Thus far it seems that everything Alain had wished for came true, as the Plisetsky royalty had fallen from power and the only surviving member was Nikolai who had fled to France. JJ didn’t care for Nikolai though as the old man had left Russia and did not pose even the possibility of the Plisetsky royal lineage rising back to power in Russia. Word on the street was that Yuri, the youngest of the Plisetsky’s had made it out alive but in the ten years since Alain attacked the castle JJ hadn’t heard from the boy. That is until one day.   
While walking down the streets of St. Petersburg JJ bumped into someone causing a chain reaction. The first was hot coffee all over the front of his jacket and a flailing of limbs as he tried unsuccessfully to keep himself upright. A small blonde man with a fiery temper then yelled at him for his clumsiness.   
“Watch where you’re going hag!” The man yelled.  
“Yuri, manners” a tall silver haired man then hummed. The blonde man on top of him then grumbled and got up, offering a hand reluctantly to JJ.  
“I’m sorry I spilled my coffee on you and called you a hag, but you really ought to pay attention to where you’re going.” Frustrated JJ took the mans hand and got up before trying to brush the coffee away. This was a designer jacket from the famous Ana Giacometti, worth more than any of JJ’s other possessions and it was absolutely ruined. Before Yuri could say anything else, JJ stomped away hoping to find a nearby bathroom to clean himself up in. When he got to the bathroom and opened his jacket however, he noticed the glowing trinket he had with him glowing.   
JJ’s father Alain had left him with the cylindrical object of which had been linked to the curse Alain had sold his soul for. Over the past ten years the cursed object had dulled and JJ thought of throwing it into the river every day as it seemed to no longer hold significance. But now it seemed that life had returned to it which could only mean one thing: one of the Plisetsky’s is still alive and well in St. Petersburg. JJ thought back to who he had seen throughout the day and remembered the mess of blonde hair and bright eyes of the fiery man who had ruined his jacket. Thinking back, JJ thought of how much the young boy’s scowl reminded him of a young boy from his past who had always seemed to defy JJ’s orders. JJ then gasped and stared at the cursed possession, could it be that Yuri somehow survived the curse?   
JJ immediately abandoned his coat in the bathroom to run outside and try and catch Yuri. He wasn’t sure what he would do when confronting the man as JJ wasn’t well trained in fighting nor was he comfortable harming others. But everything of which his father had sacrificed himself for would be worth nothing if Yuri had managed to escape and reclaim his right to the throne. When JJ had returned to where he had last seen Yuri though, the square was abandoned and the young man seemed to move along. Frustrated JJ slumped onto a nearby light post for a moment before the cursed possession began to vibrate and suddenly lurched forward and down into the Earth, taking JJ with it.   
The fall was hectic and JJ’s body moved through the ground as if it was just liquid instead of solid rock. When he had stopped moving JJ collapsed and saw right above him the deformed face of his father.   
“Jean-Jacques Leroy, what are you doing here?” Alain asked in a demanding voice whilst lifting his son up.   
“Father- well it would appear that just maybe, the curse missed a spot.” JJ mumbled, terrified of how his father would react.   
“Missed a spot? The curse? What the hell does that even mean? The Plisetsky lineage is dead now, has been for 10 or so odd years now, I made sure of it. Unless… Did that fucking brat live and leave me here stuck in Limbo? Are you fucking with me JJ?” Alain asked with growing fury.   
Alain’s face was now red and JJ was thinking of a way to diffuse the situation. Suddenly JJ had an idea and smirked asking, “Father, is this the face of someone who would lie to you?”  
“Maybe not, but it is the face of a stupid son who couldn’t manage to kill the last of the Plisetsky’s. You couldn’t do it in the palace and I assume you had another chance today and couldn’t do it. Pathetic.” Alain said casually as he began thinking of ways to rid of Russia’s Fairy before Yuri could undo all of his hardwork and reclaim Russia’s throne.   
“I was once the most mystical man in all of Russia, when the royals betrayed me they made a horrible mistake and paid for it. However this one detail didn’t seem to go as expected so I just need to reawaken the curse and send it back out into the world to finish that fucking brat off.” Alain said, whispering cantations into the cylindrical curse and tying it around JJ to drag his son back into the waking world with it.   
“JJ, I expect you to look over the curse and make sure it is completed. Until then I will be stuck here, in Limbo. Do your duty for once son and let me pass through this place.” Alain spat at his son.   
“Yes father” JJ said quietly before being pulled back up into the waking world. Between the curse and JJ Yuri should be gone within the next few days and Russia should be safe from the threat of the Plisetsky monarchy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! I'm really excited to really develop and focus on Yuri and Otabek which should be coming up next chapter. Also check out my new tumblr snowrebelfics, you can ask me questions, suggest ideas for current or future fics, and I would love to get to know the followers of my stories! Link to my tumblr is here if you want to check it out: https://snowrebelfics.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio finally begins to learn of Prince Yuri's past and is fascinated with the child's story while Viktor is super extra and Otabek is salty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a new chapter in just a few days? That's new. I am already working on my next chapter too and am so excited to really get into the developing relationships and characters

“Alright Yurio, our train leaves in one weeks time so in the meantime we are going to remind you of your forgotten past. Hopefully in this review we can trigger some memories darling Yuri.” Otabek claimed smirking and raising his hands above his head.   
“Well aren’t you so sure of yourself you fucking vulture. I haven’t been able to recall anything in the past ten years, what makes you think you telling some fairytale will help me remember anything? For all I know you could just be planting false memories in my head so I dream up someone else’s past.” Yurio snapped back, frustrated at the arrogant man who just waltzed into his life and began making wild claims and empty promises. The emperor probably wasn’t even his grandfather, but Otabek and Viktor had his ticket to Paris and Yuri would be damned if he wasn’t going to jump on the opportunity to figure out who the hell he was supposed to be together with in some foreign country.   
“Look kitten, going over some of the information on Prince Yuri’s past won’t hurt anyone, and if we can trigger any memories, well wouldn’t that prove that you truly are royalty? If you dreamed up any false memories then surely the emperor would know. You do resemble the lost prince, you must admit it would be wonderful to not only be reunited with your family but to also belong to royalty? Oh all the jewels and fanciful clothes you could have, all the adoration you may gain being royalty instead of a scrappy orphan boy” Otabek said calmly, but by the way his brow was furrowed it was clear he was frustrated with the young man.   
“Kitten? Are you fuking kidding me? I’m not some cute, fragile small creature, I’m like- I’m like a fucking tiger. Fearless, ferocious, powerful. Yeah, I’m a fucking tiger and you are some vulture you creep.” Yurio snapped, upset with the nickname Otabek had given him but also trying to avoid admitting to how right Otabek was. Otabek, clearly angry with Yurio’s temperament was winding up to respond when Viktor intercepted.   
“Alright boys, lets retract those claws before someone gets hurt. We are supposed to be working together, and with only a few days before our departure we should begin our lessons for darling Yurio. Oh, how exciting! Otabek you are too boring and stone faced for this storytelling so let me, a former employee of the Plisetsky family, tell the story of the Russian Fairy.” Viktor said excitedly, happy to finally have all attention on him as he recalled all he could on Russia’s Fairy. Yurio rolled his eyes at the old man’s excitement but laid back on one of the couches in the spacious room and prepared himself for the past Viktor and Otabek were so sure belonged to him.   
“Once upon a time, the youngest beauty belonging to Nicholas and Alexandra Plisetsky was brought into the world. With his beautiful blonde hair and beautiful bright eyes the king and queen named him Yuri which in Hebrew means ‘Light of God’. Yuri was dubbed ‘Russia’s most beautiful child’ and he was draped in designer clothing and had only the nicest of things. You, Yuri Plisetsky, were born in a palace by the sea- the long established home of the royal family. Oh kitten how-” Viktor began starry eyed but was rudely interrupted by the fiery blonde.   
“Who the hell are you calling kitten you old hag? I’m a fucking lion okay? Also why the fuck are you talking like that? Speak like a fucking normal human being.” Yurio sputtered, the silver haired man was so fucking extra but Yurio secretly enjoyed the way Viktor went about telling the story, as if it was a fairytale. Viktor just smiled widely at Yurio and patted his head leading to Yurio turning bright red, but miraculously Yurio shut up.   
Viktors smile widened moreso as he continued the story, “Ah, now where was I? You were born to two loving parents and had three older siblings but you were much more beautiful than your siblings. Dare I say Olga, the eldest of the family, was jealous of your looks and grace. While she would never admit it aloud, you being called Russia’s favorite child due to your appearance and graceful movements upset her as it did your other siblings- but her jealousy went deeper than just your appearance.. In fact, I got the impression that she didn’t entirely want the responsibility of the throne and she looked to you, the youngest of the family. She envied the freedom that your parents granted you yet denied her. While she was stuck in lessons all day dealing with how to rule the kingdom and be a proper queen, you were allowed a more diverse education and were even allowed to partake in activities that she wasn’t allowed to even think about. By the young age of three your interest in the frozen lake behind the castle led to your parents getting you lessons to ice skate. Ha! Imagine a three year old wobbling around the frozen lake. You picked up the sport quickly though, outperforming even adults within a year.”  
“Me? Ice skating? Now I know you’re fucking with me. I’ve never even stepped foot on the ice, the person you’re looking for must be someone else.” Yurio interrupted. There was no way he could be the child who skated so gracefully. That boy- the beautiful blonde who captured the attention of all watching him was surely someone else.  
“Yurio, you have forgotten seven odd years of your life, I wouldn’t be so quick to dismiss the possibility. I promise you I am not joking about our Russian Fairy- you know the name came from people watching you glide across the ice right? People from all over- royals and commoners alike would sneak away to the lake behind the castle in hopes of finding you skating.” Viktor continued, capturing the attention of Yurio. Leaning against the wall of the room Otabek rolled his eyes. He remembered having to chase away assholes who tried to interrupt Yuri’s sessions on a fairly regular basis, but when Yuri took to the ice all eyes were on him. Whenever Yuri skated Otabek couldn’t seem to take his eyes off the young boy. There was something in the way Yuri moved that seemed to capture anyone who was lucky enough to see him.  
“Along with skating you had a nasty temper with other royals. Your parents constantly tried to set you up on playdates with other royal or upper class children but you never got along. After yelling loudly at one playmate, your parents assumed you were just a loner, a child who would grow up friendless. That is, until you met Beka. No one knows if this was the child’s real name, but he was a lowly servant who belonged to the castle’s cooks. He went unnoticed by all of the castle other than the young prince and the two of you were the best of friends. He was the only one who could calm you down, and your parents thanked Beka’s presence every time you began to throw temper tantrums. Once you bribed Beka’s parents into making entire batches of pirozhkis for you but when your parents found out you had been grounded for weeks and the only time you would begin to calm down would be when you were around either your grandfather or Beka.” Remembering how cute the two children were Viktor smiled fondly at the memories of the two boys.   
“Best friend? Beka? That sounds an awful lot like Otabek, don’t tell me you’re trying to convince me that I was friends with that asshole. Surely the Russian Fairy- whether it be me or some other kid- had better taste than that.” Yuri said rolling his eyes. He was excited at the idea of possibly having another friend other than Minami and he wondered how similar his relationship with Minami was with the prince and Beka.   
Beka rolled his eyes and snorted at Yurio’s question. “Oh don’t flatter yourself... my highness. I assure you the two of us would have never become friends. While the mere thought of being on friendly terms with someone as tall, dark and handsome as me must excite you, Beka and I are two very different people. Beka died in the attack along with the hundreds of others who had attended the Plisetsky’s party that night.” While Otabek would never admit it, he was angry at Yurio. Angry for thinking even for a second that he could compare to the prince, which was ridiculous. It was crucial that Yurio believe in the role that Viktor was spinning for him, but Otabek felt oddly protective of his lost friend. Yurio needed to convince the old emperor that he was his grandson and when he does so Otabek will be rolling in money and will finally be able to fulfill his and Yuri’s dreams of traveling the world. It was the least he could do to remember his friend who had passed away the night of the attack.   
Yurio’s face fell at Otabek’s words. This boy seemed lovely and he couldn’t have been much older than seven years of age when he was killed. It wasn’t fair, Alain had just wanted to get rid of the Plisetsky bloodline, why did he have to kill so many others in his attack?  
At the silence following Otabek’s harsh words Viktor cleared his throat and tried to lighten the mood. “Right, okay. Well I think that is enough for tonight. We still have a few days before we leave for Paris so we can pick up lessons tomorrow, yes? Rest up boys, we will meet in the ballroom tomorrow by sunrise. I will escort Yurio to his room for the night Otabek and we can reconvene for lessons on how to be a proper prince tomorrow, yes?”  
Otabek grunted at this and walked out of the room without a good night to either of them. Yurio’s mere presence seemed to sour Otabek’s attitude, but Viktor thought that there may be something there beyond the levels of aggression between the two men.   
“Alright Yurio, there is a room upstairs that you may sleep in. It’s not the most comfortable but Otabek and I managed to fix up some of the furniture that had been destroyed in the attack.” Viktor said, offering a hand for Yurio to help him up. Yurio just scowled and pushed himself up before walking away without Viktor.   
“Wait, Yurio, you’re going the wrong way!” Viktor yelled but Yurio continued walking away. Viktor sighed and just followed Yurio through the castle. After a few minutes of walking Yurio stopped in front of a open door leading to a bedroom where Potya was laying on the bed. Of all of the rooms in the castle, this one seemed to be the most put together and was perfectly clean and orderly. Yurio thought he could manage being here in this room, all the others were too stuffy for his taste.  
“This one, this is my room. Now leave me alone you old hag. Don’t you dare wake me up either.” Yurio told Viktor in his normal aggressive tone. “And um, thank you.” Yurio then said in a hushed tone, almost too quietly for Viktor to hear. Oh but of course the old man had to have decent hearing and Viktor smiled wildly at the young man. Viktor then reached out his arms to give Yurio a hug but before he could reach his arms around the young boy the door had been shut in his face. The boy really needed to learn manners if he was going to claim to be royalty. Oh but how the behavior seemed to so fit the lost prince.   
Walking away Viktor smiled. Of all the rooms in the castle of which Yurio could have chosen, he chose Prince Yuri’s. Maybe Yurio could actually be the prince and he could reunite Emperor Nikolai with his grandson. Oh, how beautiful the reunion would be.   
And surely they would get there, so long as no one tells Otabek that Yurio had taken over the princes room. With Otabek’s hostility towards the young man Viktor had a feeling Otabek would not be happy with Yurio choosing the room he had spent so many hours fixing. It was nicer than either Viktor or Otabek’s rooms yet Otabek wouldn’t allow anyone to stay there. Why, Viktor didn’t know but he did know Yurio’s stay in that room would lead to another fight between the two men. Oh well, that’s a battle that I’m not getting in the middle of, Viktor thought. It would be much more entertaining watching the two argue anyway instead of acting as a peacemaker and preventing any hostility between the two men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I love to hear your thoughts! When I first began this story I did some research and came across the wonderful taffydesu! You should definitely check out their art as it is so amazing and they do such a good job putting the characters of Yuri on Ice into the world of Anastasia. 
> 
> Link to the wonderful artists tumblr who inspired aspects of my fic: http://taffydesu.tumblr.com
> 
> Link to my tumblr (in case you want to come say hi): https://snowrebelfics.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick shot of the aftermath of Yurio taking over the prince's bed and Otabek figuring that out

Yurio is a lot of things, but one thing he is not is a morning person. The old hag Viktor thought Yurio would be wide eyed and bushy tailed by sunrise but Yurio is still fast asleep even after the sun is long risen. Viktor and Otabek however are very much morning people and they spend the early hours waiting impatiently for Yurio to come downstairs so their lessons can begin for the day. Once Viktor has finished retelling his story of how he met ‘the most beautiful man on Earth’ for the thousandth time and has begun to speak of his darling Yuuri’s magnificent dancing skills, Otabek decided he had enough. If he was forced to suffer Viktor’s incessant whining about the “love of his life” then he sure as hell wasn’t going to be the only one. With that thought Otabek turned away from Viktor and stormed out of the room.   
“And-oh Otabek you would not believe the ass on that man it was just- Otabek? Where are you going?” Viktor said as he got up to trail behind Otabek.   
“I’m going to go wake Yurio up, he promised to meet us here at sunrise and I’m not going to wait around any longer for him.” Otabek responded cooly, focusing on the path to the guest room. Viktor in turn was about to respond as to how good of an idea this was until he realized that Yurio was not in the room of which Otabek thought he was. Instead he was in-oh dear. Viktor could see Otabek coming after him already. Being the peacemaker he is, Viktor stopped dead in his tracks and began walking quickly back to the room Yurio was actually in to wake him up and get him out of there before Otabek could find him.   
Unfortunately, the universe doesn’t smile so kindly on Viktor and as soon as Viktor has arrived to the ballroom and has begun walking towards the other wing of the palace, he hears Otabek storming in after him. When Viktor turns he noticed Otabek’s slightly flushed face and Otabek’s voice just barely cracks when he begins to speak, “Viktor, he’s not in his room. I know I was harsh on him last night but there’s no reason he should have left us- he needs to get to Paris anyway and we are his safest bet to get there. His bed isn’t even wrinkled though which means he would have had to leave right after getting there and-oh. Oh no, Viktor where the hell is he? You know don’t you, you smug bastard?” Otabek then refocused all of his energy from worrying about Yurio’s whereabouts to interrogating the silver haired man in front of him. For a con artist Viktor was surprisingly horrible at keeping secrets and whatever Viktor knew Otabek was sure he could figure out from Viktor within thirty seconds.   
“Are you actually worried for the boy? Feeling badly about the way you spoke to him? My, my it seems like someone may actually care for someone other than himself.” Viktor said smirking, praying that Otabek would drop it.   
Slightly flustered Otabek turned to fully face Viktor, anger rising with each tactic Viktor tries to use to divert the conversation. “Oh don’t you try and change the conversation. Now, where the hell is he? We don’t have much time and we have a lot of material to cram into his tiny little head.” Otabek responded.   
Viktor laughed awkwardly, knowing that they really needed to begin Yurio’s ‘prince’ lessons so they could fool the emperor and gain substantial wealth. “Well, he certainly didn’t storm off last night and choose his own room instead of going to the guest suite we have.”   
Otabek narrowed his eyes as the words sunk in. Surely he wouldn’t have tried to take Yuri’s room. However, now that Otabek thought of it things were put into place and he understood why Viktor wouldn’t tell him where he let the kitten sleep. Yurio seemed to exist purely for testing Otabek’s patience, and this time he had crossed a line. As if he has any right to stay in the prince’s bedroom, Otabek thought before storming off down the hallway leaving Viktor uncertain and anxious for what drama was to ensue between the two.   
Getting to Yuri’s room Otabek quickly opened the door and peered inside. His worst fears were confirmed as he took in the sight of a giant lump in the middle of his prince’s bed and clothing scattered throughout the room, dirtying the image Otabek had been trying so hard to preserve. Otabek stormed across the room and grabbed the mound of blankets before throwing it over his shoulder and heading back towards the ballroom. At this action, Otabek heard a screech and some scratching but he ignored the protests from the man. Unfortunately Otabek had forgotten about the cat that Yurio had been glued to when they first met and said cat managed to claw his way up through the mounds of blankets and jump onto Otabek’s face.  
“Fucking hell” Otabek yelled as he dropped the still flailing mound of blankets to the floor and stumbled back into one of the palace walls. At all of this commotion another angry kitten emerged to further ruin Otabek’s life.   
“What the actual fuck? What the hell is happening? I told you fucking old hags to let me sleep didn’t I?” The angry mound yelled at Otabek. After a moment of silence Yuri’s head poked through the layers of blankets.   
“Oh good you're alive my majesty. We were so worried about you, you’ve been asleep for years and we just had to rescue you from an eternal sleep. I’m glad to know you were not put under the curse of Alain and you are just horrendous at waking up and arriving on time to places.” Otabek responded stone faced.   
“Look, you don’t have to be an asshole about it. If it’s so important to you that we wake up at an unfuking-godly hour then I will okay? Just don’t fucking drag me across the castle and drop me on the ground next time.” Yurio huffed out.   
For a moment Otabek felt bad for his actions and thought he may have gone overboard after hearing that Yurio had the audacity to take over Prince Yuri’s room. His prince- his friend was gone though and it was crucial that Yurio looks and acts in every possible way to the lost prince. Just by sleeping in Yuri’s bedroom Yurio may be able to pick up on the lost child and take on his persona. He was as pig-headed and stubborn as the prince and seemed to despise mornings like the young prince had. Maybe being in the room would help Yurio develop an act to fool Emperor Nikolai. Yurio was trying his best to be open to the fact that he may be royalty and the least Otabek could do is be gracious towards him in the meantime, even if Otabek knew the true prince had died long ago. With this thought Otabek’s features softened and he turned towards Yurio offering him a hand.   
“Well, good. Next time though don’t keep us waiting, Viktor has been whining all morning and I sure as hell don’t want to be the only one to suffer through that. He seems more tolerable when you are around for whatever reason.” Otabek said. Yurio’s eyes shot up at Otabek’s words.   
“More tolerable? So you mean that old man can get worse than he usually is? Why the fuck would you stay with him then? I can barely manage being around him as it is.” Yurio responded, taking Otabek’s outstretched hand.   
“He’s family to me. You know I was orphaned at a young age too Yurio, and Viktor took me in under his wing. I’ll always be grateful to him for that. Even if he waxes on stupid love poems about a man he danced with once ten years ago.”   
The two began walking back to the ballroom in a casual light conversation as they made fun of Viktor and all of his strange quirks. When they arrived back at the ballroom Viktor just narrowed his eyes and took in the scene before him. Ah, young love the silver haired man thought as he stared at the two men smile hesitantly at one another and laugh over their impressions of Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short and random, I felt like this was a good stopping point for the chapter but the second part of this section of the story (the original planned part I had scheduled before I decided to add this scene in) should be up in the next few days. Hope y'all enjoyed it and let me know if you like the storyline deviating from the actual story and adding in new scenes, or if you want me to get straight into the original content from Anastasia. Thanks for reading and I will see you next chapter!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio goes through some training on how to be a prince with Viktor and Otabek has his own lesson for Yurio before they head off to Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I am so sorry this is late- I meant to post this earlier but life can get crazy sometimes. Anyways, enjoy this bit of fluff before we move into the conflict!

Arriving back into the ballroom with lifted moods and shy smiles, Otabek and Yurio found seats near Viktor to position themselves in before going over the days schedule.   
“Alright Yurio, so today we need to teach you how to be a proper prince. When meeting the emperor we want to make sure that you act properly.” Viktor said, straightening and plastering a wide smile onto his face.   
Groaning, Yurio slouched in the chair and looked away from Viktor. “Why do I even need to learn this? It’s fucking dumb. Royalty or not I was put up in an orphanage for years- Nikolai isn’t going to care whether I know how to walk or eat if I am his fucking precious grandson.”   
Viktor sighed. Kids these days, so disrespectful. “While that may be true, everyone should learn the basics at least- you don’t want to embarrass yourself at your next dinner party when you eat your salad with the fork meant for your entree do you?”  
Yurio was about to argue with Viktor’s point when Otabek intercepted. “Look Yurio, Viktor isn’t going to shut up about this until you give him what he wants. It won’t take too long anyway and maybe you can learn something useful for your time in Paris.”   
Yurio huffed in annoyance but knew the training wouldn’t hurt and it couldn’t be that bad could it? “Fine, I’ll do it. Where do we start old hag? I want to get this done as soon as possible.” Yurio huffed out to Viktor.   
At this, Viktor’s ever present smile seemed to widen and he clapped his hands together. “Excellent! Oh how much we have to cover Yurio!” Viktor said before standing up and dragging Yurio away.   
_________________  
As it turns out, Yurio was wrong. Viktor’s training was torturous and whenever he tried to sneak away Viktor just dragged him back. After the second day Yurio was fuming as he followed Viktor’s instructions. As much as he did not want to follow the old hag’s instructions, the old man was tempting him with pirozski’s after their lessons. And of course as Viktor was trying to teach Yurio how to use a fucking fan- Otabek was shaking as he tried to prevent himself from laughing in the corner of the room, the smug bastard. Otabek had to know how crazy Viktor would become when teaching manners and yet he encouraged Yurio to fucking let Viktor turn into this- this monster.   
Throughout all the lessons Otabek would come in and out of the room randomly, just staring at Yurio and Viktor without speaking. By now Yurio was convinced the man was truly a vulture, circling Yurio and waiting for Viktor to kill him before swooping in and finishing him off.   
By the third day Yurio had turned into a ball of rage and when Viktor set up the dining table- again- to practice table manners Yurio bursted out “Okay, fucking enough. This is stupid and I don't need any of this shit. You are fucking insane old man- no one should be able to lecture for four fucking hours about utensils. They are utensils okay? They are just there to help shove food from a plate into your mouth. They don’t need to be that complicated. I don’t even fucking care anymore, I’m leaving.” At Yurio’s sudden outburst the room went silent and Viktor looked up from the placemat he had just finished carefully setting up. Getting up from the chair Yurio was about to stomp out of the dining hall when Otabek grabbed onto his wrist to stop him.   
“Wait Yurio- come with me instead. It’s still early anyway and you won’t find staying in your room all night interesting. I have a lesson for you that is far more stimulating than what Viktor is trying to teach you.” Yurio looked up to Otabek and saw the man right above him, eyes twinkling. Yurio figured Otabek was right and Otabek has peaked his interest with those words.   
“...Fine. But if it’s something stupid then I’m leaving and going to my room.” Yurio huffed as he began to stand.   
With Yurio’s approval, Otabek just turned his back and turned to walk out of the room. “Alright where are we goin- hey! Where are you going vulture? Come back here!” Yurio shouted before rushing to follow Otabek out of the room.   
Ah so he’s going to teach him to skate. The boy must be special to Otabek then- even if he doesn’t quite know it yet. Viktor thought smugly as he leaned back in the chair with a light smile grazing his face. Well better let the young lovers spend some time together before we leave tomorrow for Paris.   
____________________________  
Running after Otabek, Yurio is led down to the main entrance and outside the palace doors. Surprised and confused as to where the vulture is taking him, Yurio yells out, “Hey, asshole, where are you taking me? I thought we were going somewhere inside the castle not-”  
“Will you just be quiet for one second? Look, we’re here” Otabek responds sharply as he walks over to a small shed and ruffles around.   
Finally taking in the scenery around them, Yurio was mesmerized. Otabek had led him to a small lake behind the castle of which Yurio had no idea existed. Despite all of the snow on the ground, the lake had frozen over but the snow of which should be resting on top of the lake had been cleared leaving a beautiful clear surface oh which reflected the beautiful blue sky. The lake itself was surrounded by trees and there were small benches placed around the lake. The scene was beautiful and Yurio couldn’t imagine what Otabek had to teach him out here.   
In an attempt to look bored and unimpressed, Yurio rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. Yurio raised an eyebrow and caught Otabek’s eyes before asking, “What, you trying to romance me Vulture? Didn’t know you swung that way.”   
Snorting Otabek turned away from Yurio and began walking towards a small shed near the lake. Over his shoulder Otabek responded, “Don’t be so full of yourself. The russian fairy was known for skating- or have you forgotten that as well? I’m just going to teach you some basics of skating so you don’t make a complete moron of yourself when meeting the emperor.”  
At this Yurio’s eyes shot up and he tripped over his feet, though thankfully catching himself before plummeting into a fairly high snowpile. “You want me to skate? Are you fucking insane vulture?”   
Otabek, having completely ignored Yurio’s cries and resistance, returns from the shed with two pairs of ice skates and sits on a bench next to the frozen lake to tie up a pair of the skates onto his feet. Once Otabek has finished this he stepped onto the ice before turning around to Yurio with a raised eyebrow, “What are you waiting for? Get out here. We only have a few hours left of sunlight and we won’t have another chance to practice skating before we get to Paris.”  
“What the hell? I’m not strapping giant knives to my feet and going out on that fucking sheet of ice, are you crazy? I can’t fucking ice skate, orphanages don’t exactly have the budget to give kids ice skating lessons. It’s hopeless anyway, we are leaving tomorrow for Paris and I can’t learn how to stand up straight with those fucking weapons attached to me, let alone do fucking flips and spins in a day.”   
Otabek rolls his eyes at Yurio’s outburst before responding, “I figured you haven’t skated. I just want to teach you some of the basics- would you rather go back to Viktor’s lecture on silverware? C’mon it’s easy, just put the shoes on and I’ll be here for support.”  
Being reminded of Viktor’s lecture on silverware Yurio groaned and headed over to where Otabek had placed the spare pair of skates and put them on. While they are a bit snug on him, they seem to fit surprisingly well and Yurio ties them up before attempting to stand and immediately falling into the snowy ground with a yelp.   
Laughing, Otabek skated back to the edge of the ice and offered his hand to Yurio. Refusing to feel defeated however, Yurio pushed himself up without taking Otabek’s outstretched hand, and wobbled the foot and a half separating him from the ice. Attempting to look confident, Yurio put on a neutral expression before stepping onto the ice. Yurio however was unsure of what to expect, and the moment his blade hit the ice his foot slipped. Refusing to fall again however, Yurio moved his other foot onto the ice and tried to run. Having no idea what he was doing though, Yurio clumsily fell onto the ice after a moment. Otabek though didn’t seem concerned in the slightest. I’ll be right here for support Otabek has said, yeah right support, my ass Yurio thought. Once Otabek had calmed his laughter he slid smoothly over to Yurio and helped him to his feet.   
“Alright, well you certainly are off to a wonderful start. Why, if I didn’t no any better I would mistake you for the Russian Fairy. You don’t look like you’ve been off the ice for a day your highness.” Otabek said with a hint of amusement hiding in his voice.   
“You know what? Fuck you. Fuck these shoes too. Who the hell thought to strap knives to their feet and dance around on the ice? Was the ground not good enough for them?” Yurio huffed in embarrassment.   
“Oh come on, it’s alright. Everyone falls at some point while on the ice, you’ll get a hang of it. Here follow me.” Otabek said as he slowly started skating backwards on the ice while beckoning Yurio to follow. Yurio rolled his eyes but tried skating towards the other man.   
________________  
Both men seemed to completely lose track of time and were still on the ice as the sun sunk lower into the russian landscape. Brilliant oranges and yellows decorated the sky and reflected off of the ice. Over the few hours on the ice, Yurio had improved substantially, skating across the ice and turning without falling too much. For a beginner, he took to the ice surprisingly well. “You know, for all this teaching you haven’t done a single flip. You act like you’re this big shot skater but I bet you can’t do one fucking rotation.” Yurio taunted as he slid to a stop.   
“Oh? You want to bet?” Otabek said, raising an eyebrow in question. Before Yurio had a chance to respond though, Otabek was skating away from him.   
“Hey, hag! Where are you going?” Yurio yelled after him. Yurio was about to chase after him when Otabek launched himself in the air and completed not one, but two rotations in the air before landing gracefully and sliding across the ice. For a moment Yurio stood on the ice in complete shock, holy fuck, he thought. “Hey, I want to try that too!” Yurio yelled across the ice.   
“I don’t think that’s a good idea. After all, you are still are a beginner and-” Otabek begun before he saw Yurio skating towards him, picking up speed. Well, might as well see what he’s got, Otabek thought as he stood still and watched Yurio launch himself in the air. Otabek lost his breath as he saw Yurio spin perfectly in the air, completing a single rotation. Beautiful, Otabek thought before Yurio was crashing into him and the two fell onto the ice.   
For a moment after hitting the cool ice, the pair just stared at one another with flushed faces. Yurio wasn’t sure why but something about Otabek’s eyes reminded him of some far away time- another life maybe? He wasn’t sure what but something all too familiar presented itself in the other man’s eyes. Coming back to reality, Yurio noticed their situation and flushed an even deeper shade of red.   
“Y’know it’s a shame it’s just me and you vulture. For any other two individuals this would be the scene where they kiss.” Yurio said as he tried to straighten himself out. Otabek’s eyebrows just rose at this as he calmly responded, “Oh how flattering. This could never be though-unfortunately for you. You’re not particularly my type kitten.”  
At these words Yurio turned even brighter, though Otabek was unsure if it was out of anger or if he was so easily flustered.   
“Unfortunately for me? Hate to break it to you vulture but it’s whoever you find yourself so fucking infatuated with that is the unfortunate one. How the hell could they even put up with you?” Yurio responded.   
“You think I’m infatuated with someone? The only people you’ve seen me around is you and Viktor. I’ve had my fair share of flings but I’ll have you know that I don’t grow attachments to people, or places for that matter. Tomorrow I’m turning my back on Saint Petersburg and I don’t plan on returning. Caring for someone else would only be a burden for me to carry and I don’t have time for that.” Otabek responded, unsure of why he shared so much with this flustered and angry kitten.   
“Oh please, I’ve seen how you look when talking about Prince Yuri. Be honest- you liked him? Or whoever he was before the attack on the Plisetsky line. Get over it- that boy you knew, whether it’s me or someone else-is gone.” Yurio snapped.   
Otabek stilled underneath him. “ Stop talking about things you don’t know and get off me. It’s late and we need to get some sleep before our journey to Paris tomorrow.”   
Realizing Yurio was still on top of Otabek, Yurio scrambled up and away from the man while Otabek calmly lifted himself up and skated off of the ice before removing his shoes and walking back up towards the castle. Yurio couldn’t help but stand still on the ice as he watched Otabek retreat. Shit, I fucked up, Yurio thought. Once Otabek had disappeared into the castle Yurio took a deep breath and took a step forward to the castle. Having forgotten he was still in skates however, Yurio fell flat on his ass. “Fucking goddamnit” Yurio cursed. Oh well, hopefully tomorrow would go smoother than the past couple days. In no time Yurio would be in Paris and would finally be able to find whatever family he supposedly had waiting in Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and as always I love hearing feedback from you guys! This was a fun chapter to write and hopefully a fun one to read as well :)


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to Paris begins! Yurio, Otabek, and Viktor get on the train, but things don't always go according to plan, do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long since I've updated this fic! I promise I'm not abandoning it though and we still have a ways to go until we arrive at the conclusion :)

As the sun began to rise above the beautiful city of Saint Petersburg, Yurio, Otabek, and Viktor stumbled into the first train of the day heading towards Paris. Thankfully, everything seemed to be going smoothly and no one had questioned Viktor’s fake passes. Finally finding their cabin, Yurio and Viktor dropped their stuff at the door before heading into their compartment and sitting. Potya quickly made his place in one of the two window seats and Yurio took the seat across from his new kitten. Viktor then grabbed his journal and sat next to Potya before looking over their itinerary.   
Moments later, Otabek stumbled in with all of the luggage and began putting it in the overhead compartments.   
“You two really can’t manage to put away your own luggage? I have enough to deal with myself, I don’t need to worry about your belongings as well.” Otabek grumbled, storing the last piece of luggage.   
“You are the one who told me to act like royalty, and royalty never has to worry about carrying their own things. You should be lucky I carried my things as far as I did- I could have broken a nail.” Yurio sarcastically responded, smirking at Otabek’s frustrated expression.   
“Oh, so now you listen? Glad to know you paid attention to all of the benefits of being royalty while managing to forget all your responsibilities.” Otabek responded as he tried to sit in the window seat across from Yurio.   
Otabek jumped back up when Potya began to hiss at him though, bewildered at how the cat was in his seat. “Oh, the mutt gets the window seat.” Otabek muttered, rolling his eyes.   
“For one, his name is Potya. And two, Potya isn’t some filthy mutt. He’s a fucking cat. Show some respect.” Yurio responded confidently as Otabek moved to sit next to him instead.   
“Can you stop cursing like a sailor for one minute? You’re a prince for fucks sake. Sit up straight too and for the love of god stop fiddling with that thing around your neck” Otabek instructed, leading Yurio to slouch further and cross his arms, no longer touching the necklace around his neck.   
“How do you know what princes do vulture?” Yurio snapped.   
“I make it my business to know” Otabek said in response. At this, both men turned away from one another to stare blankly at their surrounding environment. Watching this encounter unfold, Viktor looked up and smirked at the two in front of him.   
After a few minutes Otabek spoke up, breaking the awkward silence “Look, Yurio, I’m just trying to help, alright?”.   
“Otabek, do you really think I’m royalty?” Yurio said turning to face Otabek with a raised eyebrow.   
“You know I do” Otabek responded, hoping that his words would calm down the prince. Yurio leant in even closer as Otabek said this, staring at Otabek’s expression for a moment before responding.  
“Then stop bossing me around.” Yurio said pushing a finger into Otabek’s chest before twisting around to look back out the window. At his quick movement, he had hit Otabek in the face with his long blonde hair, but Yurio seemed hardly apologetic.   
Viktor snorted at this exchange before turning to Otabek and saying, “He certainly has a mind of his own”   
“Yeah, and it’s driving me insane.” Otabek grumbled back, crossing his arms and looking towards the ground.   
As the cart fell silent again Viktor reached into his pocket for a folded paper before adding dash marks to the name ‘Yurio’. Day three and Yurio was crushing Otabek in their little arguments. As of now, Otabek only had three tallies by his name where Yurio had already achieved 28.   
Viktor wasn’t sure they could make it to Paris before the two men either killed one another or dissolved into puddles from the unresolved sexual tension between them.   
______________________  
A few hours had passed and Viktor had left the cart to go grab some lunch from the food cart. Once Viktor had left, the two remaining in the cart sat in awkward silence. Viktor had been going on about things neither of the other men had cared for, but Viktor’s absence led to a deafening silence in the space. After Otabek had been sure Viktor wasn’t returning anytime soon, he turned towards Yurio and began, “Look I think we got off on the wrong foot”.   
“I do too, but I appreciate your apology. It’s long overdue” Yurio responded, looking at Otabek for a moment before turning to look at a sleeping Potya.   
“Apology? Who said anything about an apology? I was just saying that we need-” Otabek began to argue but was rudely cut off by the angered kitten sitting next to him.   
“Please-just- don’t talk anymore, okay? It’s only going to upset me.” Yurio snapped, not caring to look at Otabek.   
“You know what? Okay-fine. I’ll be quiet. I’ll be quiet if you are.” Otabek responded, praying this would mean he would no longer have to speak with the blonde.   
“Alright I’ll be quiet.” Yurio agreed.   
“Fine” Otabek said.   
“Fine” Yurio responded, wanting to have the last word.   
“Fine” Otabek responded, also wanting the last word.   
“Fine... now shut up already” Yurio said before the cart fell silent. Unfortunately for Otabek however, this silence didn’t last longer than 20 seconds before Yurio felt the need to start conversation.   
“You think you’re gonna miss it?”  
“Miss what? Your incessant talking? Hardly” Otabek claimed grumpily as he crossed his arms.   
Yurio rolls his eyes. “No, Russia.”  
“Not a bit” Otabek responded quickly, as if on instinct.   
“But it was your home” Yurio argued.   
“It was a place I once lived. End of story.” Otabek claimed, hoping to end the conversation there.   
“Well that must mean you’re making Paris your true home.” Yurio reasoned.   
“What is it with you and homes? My home is neither here or there, nor is it anywhere else.” Otabek snapped. As Otabek said this he stretched his legs out across the cart and Yurio got up as if to leave the cart.   
“Any fucking normal person wants a home, what do you mean you don’t have one? Oh, fucking forget it! Why the fuck won’t you move your feet vulture?” Yurio yelled, climbing onto the cushioned seats that Otabek had so rudely put his feet on.   
Sighing, Otabek put his feet onto the ground and began to get up.   
Before anything else could happen however, Viktor opened the door and walked into their cart. Yurio jumped onto the ground with his nose twisted and walked up to Viktor.   
“Oh, fuck. Thank god it’s you. Please for the love of God remove that vulture from my fucking sight.” Yurio said to Viktor.   
“What have you done to our prince, Otabek?” Viktor said, attempting to keep the sly smirk off of his face as he watched the two argue.   
“Me? It’s him that’s the problem.” Otabek defended.   
At this Yurio let out a frustrated sound before stomping out of the cart and head off to wander the train. Viktor, seeming to not care about the drama that had just unfolded, picked up Potya and held him up to his face. “An unspoken attraction.” Viktor said dramatically as Potya clawed violently, trying to get out of the man’s arms.   
“Attraction? To that skinny little cat? Have you lost your mind?” Otabek snapped, turning to face Viktor as his face flushed red.   
“I was only asking a simple question.” Viktor said calmly, putting down Potya and smirking at Otabek.   
“Attraction, what nonsense.” Otabek mumbled as he head out the door of the small room, repeatedly mumbling the word ‘attraction’ over and over.   
_____________  
The train ride was much longer than Viktor had remembered, and after the first six hours he was becoming antsy. Deciding to take a walk and clear his head, Viktor looked back on a sleeping Yurio and Otabek quietly reading the paper. The two men were much closer than they would admit, and though Otabek and Yurio would kill him for saying this, the two reminded him of himself and his precious Yuuri all those years ago.   
As Viktor wandered around the train he absentmindedly eavesdropped into the conversations of other passengers. It was out of habit really, and it wasn’t as if he could do anything with the information he was hearing from these strangers. That was, until he heard a couple talking about the recent change in documents where the government had changed all documents from blue to red ink. A simple change really, however this posed a serious problem for himself, Otabek, and Yurio. When Viktor had forged their documents, he was told they were still in blue and no one had informed him of this change. As he listened to the couple, he saw a guard walking around to check travelers documentation. As quickly as he could, Viktor ran back to the cart Otabek and Yurio were still occupying.   
“Russia, everything has to be in red. Otabek, our documents aren’t valid. They are going to know we forged them.” Viktor declared softly, as to not wake the sleeping kitten and Potya.   
“What? Oh God, okay you grab the luggage and I’ll get Yurio up. We will have to hide out in the baggage cart, okay?” Otabek said, putting his newspaper down and standing up. Viktor just nodded in response and disappeared, not seeming to care enough to grab their belongings.   
Standing over Yurio’s sleeping form, Otabek began to shake the young man. While he was tempted to just throw the skinny kitten over his shoulder and go to the back of the train to save time, he knew Yurio would throw another fit. That was something he hardly wanted. Before Otabek could say anything though, he felt a fist connect with his face and a blinding pain.   
“Motherfucker.” Otabek exclaimed as he stumbled back and fell into the seat across from Yurio.   
“Shit, I’m sorry. I thought you were someone- oh. It’s just you. Well, that’s okay then.” Yurio said as he sat up, realizing that it was Otabek who woke him up from his nap.   
“Fuck, I think you broke my nose.” Otabek responded, still hung up on Yurio’s violent outburst.   
“Oh, calm down you big baby. I barely grazed you.” Yurio responded rolling his eyes. “What do you want Otabek?”   
“Look, we have to go now, okay? Just-follow me.” Otabek said. “And don’t argue.” Otabek added on as he saw Yurio open his mouth to question Otabek’s words.   
After walking down the train, they arrived at the baggage cart in which Viktor was waiting for them.   
“The baggage cart? What the fuck are we doing- oh. There wouldn’t be anything wrong with my papers would there?” Yurio asked, smirking at the realization that Otabek and Viktor had probably forged their documents.   
“Of course not your grace- I just hate to see you forced to mingle with all those commoners.” Otabek replied through a forced smile.   
Before anything else could be said however, the train lurched forwards and the three men fell onto the floor as luggage fell from the racks above them. Instinctively, Otabek had reached out and covered Yurio but a chest had fallen on top of the two. As they struggled to get up, Viktor went to the door they had just gone through to see the rest of the train leaving them behind. Not entirely considering their position, Viktor just sighed. “There goes the dining cart.”   
“The dining cart? What the hell are you talking about? What just happened?” Yurio asked as he got up and headed to where Viktor was standing. “Holy shit.” was Yurio’s only response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you are enjoying the story so far and feel free to go bug me on tumblr to update this fic frequently if you are enjoying it so far. 
> 
> https://snowrebelfics.tumblr.com


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yurio, Otabek, and Viktor face imminent death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here is a new chapter though I'm sorry it is so short and took so long. Life gets busy sometimes and it is hard to find the time to write. I hope you enjoy this though and thank you for sticking with me and my random uploads!

Looking out of the train cart, Yurio and Otabek stared in shock as the rest of the train sped away leaving them behind.   
“Uh Otabek? I think someone flambeed our engines” Viktor said hesitantly, looking out from the other end of the cart in which sparks were flying out from.   
“What?” Otabek responded, whipping his body around to look at what Viktor was talking about. “Something’s not right.” Otabek said, shrugging off his jacket and opening the door of the cart to jump onto the back cart where the engine should be.   
“Where the fuck are you going vulture? Are you trying to get yourself killed?” Yurio yelled, stomping over the door and attempting to jump onto the other cart with Otabek, but Viktor held him back.   
“Wait here, I’m just going to check it out.” Otabek said before climbing onto the pile of coal and disappearing from sight. Yurio stepped back but anxiously tapped his foot on the ground, counting the seconds. Within a minute Otabek was back in sight and Yurio yelled to him, “We’re going too fucking fast.” As Otabek jumped back down and joined them in the cart.   
“Nobody is driving this train, I’m afraid we’re going to have to jump.” Otabek yelled over the roar of the engine as he headed to the back and looked down to see a drop of at least a hundred feet.   
“Are you fucking with me vulture? Jump? Oh of course, why didn’t I think of that. After you!” Yurio yelled as he dramatically pointed down to the drop.   
“Fine. We will have to separate this car from the engine then.” Otabek responded heading back over to the space between the cart and engine. “Viktor, hand me something strong enough to break this.” Otabek said with an outreached arm.   
Viktor anxiously grabbed the first thing he could find, a metal pipe, and handed it to Otabek. Otabek slammed the pipe against the metal piece holding the carts together repeatedly with no satisfaction.   
“Hey vulture, you might wanna try using this.” Yurio said, smirking at Otabek with a hand full of explosives.   
“How in the hell did you get that?” Otabek asked as his eyebrows rose to the young man.   
“Dumbass, there’s a whole box back here. Did you not see the giant wooden crate with the red letters ‘Explosives’ written over it?” Yurio responded, rolling his eyes.   
“I was a bit busy trying to save us from imminent danger to examine all the shit back here kitten.” Otabek commented.   
“Are we going to try using this TNT or have you two forgotten about our deadly situation?” Viktor exclaimed, snapping Yurio and Otabek back to reality.   
“Right. Okay.” Otabek said as he took the dynamite and stuck it in the conjoining unit for the two carts and jumped back into the cart with Yurio and Viktor to take cover.   
“What do they teach you in the orphanage?” Otabek asked Yurio. Before the young man could respond however there was a large explosion and the carts were seperated. Unfortunately this did not stop the train however, and the three men and Potya were still in immediate danger.   
Viktor then ran to the break and began pulling but it wouldn’t move. After a moment of pulling it however the lever became undone and broke. Viktor turned around and smiled shyly at Yurio and Otabek who were both terrified.   
“What the fuck did you do that for old man? Do you not want to try and survive this?” Yurio yelled.   
“I’m sorry I was trying, the break was stuck and I guess it wasn’t working!” Viktor exclaimed, defending himself.   
“Don;t worry, we have plenty of track. We will just coast to a stop.” Otabek responded surely.   
“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t realize that there was an invisible rack over that large revine right up there.” Yurio exclaimed sarcastically.  
“Wait what? Something must have destroyed the track up there. Wait, um, I think I have an idea. Viktor, give me a and with this.” Otabek yelled before rushing to the back of the train with a large chain. Yurio, upset he had not been asked to be involved grabbed the other end of the chain and followed Otabek to where he was going down to underneath the train’s body. .   
“Hand me the chain!” Otabek yelled as Yurio leant down with the chain.   
“Not you, Viktor!” Otabek yelled back, annoyed.   
“Yeah Viktor’s busy at the moment.” Yurio responded while looking back to where Viktor had fallen over a bunch of crates.   
Grunting, Otabek grabbed the chain from Yurio and began securing it to the bottom of the train. Once he did this he reached for Yurio’s hand to get back up. As soon as Otabek was back in the cart, a tree branch fell inches away from the end of the train cart.   
“Hm, and to think that could have been you.” Yurio said, sighing and looking away from Otabek.   
“If we live through this, remind me to thank you.” Otabek said, ignoring Yurio’s comment. Yurio and Otabek made quick work to tie a grappling hook to the end of the chain before pushing the lump of chain with the grappling hook out of the train, hoping for it to catch one of the tracks. While it did take ahold of the wooden slates in between the tracks, the force of the train tore the track out of the ground and turned the train cart on its side. Yurio quickly grabbed Potya then Viktor and Otabek grabbed onto his arms as they prepared to jump.   
“I believe this is our stop right here. Vulture, old man, you ready?” Yurio asked.   
“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Otabek responded before the three men jumped from the cart.   
“Wait what did you just call me?” Viktor said as the three were thrust into the air.   
“Not now old man!” Yurio yelled back as the three men landed into the snow.   
______________________________________________________________________  
“NO!” Alain yelled as he saw Yuri Plisetsky escape from his trap and land safely into a pile of snow.   
“Tough luck. I guess this thing is broken, may as well get rid of it.” JJ responded as he picked up the cursed cylinder and walked away.   
“Wait!” Alain yelled, tackling JJ and yanking the glass from his hands. “I sold my soul for this and you were just going to break it you ignorant brat!” Alain yelled to his son as JJ shrinked back and nodded. “I get it sir, you break it you buy it.”  
“Y’know if I was there I would give him a real good punch. He’d be like ‘Woah who was that?” and I would be like ‘Hya! Ninja JJ here to avenge my father’.” JJ said as he punched and kicked the air roughly, falling over however as he tried to kick up into the air.   
“No, I have something much… better planned then that. Something to bring an end truly to the Plisetsky lineage.” Alain responded, smiling widely as he looked into the cursed glass.   
“I sold my soul for this and I still have some unfinished business left. Let’s finish this shall we?” Alain said, still smiling as he turned to his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next time get ready for some more banter between Viktor, Otabek, and Yurio as they continue Yurio's training on how to be a prince and board a boat to get to Paris.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An emotional rollercoaster in which Yurio, Otabek,and Viktor continue their journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming so far! I really liked writing this chapter so I hope y'all will enjoy reading it!

After jumping out of the train, Yurio, Otabek, and Viktor began walking back to the last stop the train had taken. Once a few hours had passed in silence Yurio exclaimed in frustration, “So what, is the plan to fucking walk to Paris now? I would like to get there before I freeze over you know. I don’t think I could survive the two of you long enough to make it out of this country- let alone Paris.”  
“Don’t worry kitten, the feeling is mutual. And no we aren’t walking to Paris, we are taking a boat from Germany.” Otabek responded, not looking back to Yurio.   
“So we’re walking to Germany?” Yurio snapped back.   
“No, we are taking a bus to Germany. We just have to make it back to the nearest town first. Unless you see any buses out here kitten?” Otabek sighed as he turned around and gestured to the bleak and abandoned white landscape around them.  
“Smartass, I told you to stop calling me kitten, vulture.” Yurio responded as he began to pout slightly and cross his arms.   
“Of course your highness, so long as you stop calling me a vulture. Dare I say a kitten is quite the compliment compared to vulture.” Otabek snapped back. The three men fell into another awkward silence for the rest of the walk to the nearby town and retreated quietly to their rented rooms at the small towns inn.   
_____________________________________________  
Sitting on the bus the next day, Viktor swayed back in forth as he hummed to himself with a light smile on his face. “Oh Yuuri my dear, Vicchan is on his way!” Viktor said to himself.   
“Stop fucking talking about me like that, it’s weird old man. And unfortunately, you’re already sitting next to me.” Yurio responded whilst shifting awkwardly in his seat.   
“Not you little kitten, but my Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki, the most beautiful katsudon in all of existence. He is my tender fillet, the egg to my rice, a warm bowl of the most decadent flavors the world has to offer.” Viktor responded with a sigh and a warm smile.  
“Is this a person or a fucking food? Don’t fucking use that kind of soppy ass romantic bullshit language around me old man.” Yurio responded, irritated at Viktor’s dumb metaphors. “Anyways, I thought we were going to see Nikolai, the emperor himself, not some piece of meat the old man is drooling over. Who is this katsudon bowl anyway?” Yurio asked Otabek, realizing he wouldn’t get a cohesive answer out of Viktor.   
“We are going to see the emperor, we just have to meet with Yuuri Katsuki first. He is the emperor’s most trusted friend and no one speaks to the emperor without first going through Yuuri.” Otabek explained as Viktor continued to smile and sway back and forth.   
“Wait no one told me I had to fucking prove I’m the emperor’s grandson! I mean have you seen me? I’m a fucking orphan, I grew up with nothing and no one, and I’m supposed to lie to the emperor and pretend I’m someone I’m not? I may not have any family, but I’m not desperate enough to lie and con an old man who lost his whole family. No fucking way, I’m out. Find someone else to fake being part of the Plisetsky lineage.” Yurio responded, immediately thinking of potential escape routes.   
“C’mon, you found yourself with no memories around the same time of the attack on the castle and you have the same facial features as the Plistesky’s, at least try and let’s see if they are your real family.” Otabek responded calmly, hoping to calm Yurio down and rationalize with him.   
“Look at me Otabek, I’m not exactly grand duke material. I see how you’ve looked at me, you can’t even manage to convince yourself that I am the lost fairy, how the hell did you think you could convince me?” Yurio yelled back as the bus fell silent. Frustrated and upset, Yurio stomped to the front of the bus and forced the bus driver to stop so he could get out.   
“Yurio, wait!” Viktor yelled after the young man as he followed him off the bus, Otabek silently following behind.   
______________________  
“Yurio, listen-”  
“Not now old man, leave me the fuck alone. Why are you here anyways? What do you get out of this? Why haven’t you already left and gone to your katsudon bowl? Or whatever the hell you were whining on about earlier.” Yurio snapped as he sat down next to the lake the bus dropped them off at.   
“I didn’t have the money to follow Yuuri at first and then I found Otabek- he needed someone and I was the only person around. I also refuse to return to Yuuri without Nikolai’s favorite grandson. You know on the night of the ball Yuuri told me about how Nikolai had found a necklace for his beloved grandson. The necklace you have looks a lot like what Yuuri and Nikolai had picked out months before the ball for the emperor’s beloved grandson.” Viktor replied casually, sitting next to Yurio. “Look here, into this water. Tell me what you see.” Viktor asked Yurio as the two leaned over the water.   
“A skinny little nobody with no past and no future.” Yurio mumbled, slumping further into the ground. Viktor looked sadly at the young man before grabbing his chin and lifting his head. “Well I see an engaging, fiery, and fierce young man who has shown on a number of occasions a regal command similar to Nikolai Plisetsky’s. Someone who has a temper and a brave heart who has even quieted the most stubborn of people, like Otabek.” Viktor said, earning a smile from the young man. “I have no doubt this man in front of me is royalty, and no one could better know than I. I was a member of the imperial court you know. I was one of the few who actually knew prince Yuri, and you have so many of his qualities.” Viktor finished as he stared at Yurio, waiting for the blonde to respond.   
“Well if you’re wrong you will look fucking stupid in front of your katsudon so you better not be lying.” Yurio mumbled after a moment, wiping away what tears had fallen earlier.   
“Of course not your highness.” Viltor responded, smiling softly. “Are you ready to become a Grand Duke?”  
“There’s nothing left for me in St. Petersburg, fuck, might as well give it a shot.” Yurio said.   
“Alright, but now we have to teach you more about the prince. You ready?” Viktor asked as he beckoned Otabek who had been standing a few yards away to join them.   
“Fucking test me- I got this shit.” Yurio said.  
At this Otabek joined them again and the three men began to walk to the next bus stop to continue their journey.   
“We’ve got lots to teach you Yurio, an entire past to restore- so listen well and learn some more. Let’s see you walk, head up, regal barring, now shoulders back and stand up tall and do not walk but try to float ” Otabek said, pushing Yurio to work on his walk and appear as a prince.Yurio stumbled forward awkwardly, attempting to implement what Otabek was telling him to do.   
“Am I floating?” Yurio asked, turning his body towards Otabek before tripping over his own two feet, though gracefully catching himself before hitting the ground.   
“Like a sinking boat.” Otabek murmured beneath his breath. “Look- just come here.” Otabek said as he ushered Yurio near him. Once Yurio was close Otabek lifted Yurio’s chin and stood behind him to push his shoulders back. “Like this, now stare straight ahead and walk with confidence. “ Otabek instructed, releasing Yurio who had been holding his breath. Yurio then began walking forward again, this time in a more elegant fashion. “Like this?” Yurio asked.   
“Better. You still need to improve.” Otabek replied.   
“Fuck you vulture, this is as good as you are going to get.” Yurio responded, sticking his tongue out at the other man.   
“Okay, calm down you two. Now Yurio, why don’t we move onto something else. We still need to test you on your past. Do you remember who your great-grandmother is?” Viktor chimed in, hoping to start another argument between the two men.   
“Uh- Queen Viktoria” Yurio stuttered  
“Your eldest sister?” Viktor questioned.   
“Olga- though we didn’t have the best relationship.” Yurio responded cautiously.   
“Favorite place in the castle?” Otabek asked.   
“That’s fucking easy, the lake behind the castle” Yurio responded quickly, remembering how important ice skating was to the prince.  
“Trick question the answer is-” Otabek began smugly.   
“Wait, of fucking course. No, Favorite place was the kitchen- that’s where all the best grub was made.” Yurio quickly interjected, smiling smugly to himself.   
Otabek smiled softly looking at Yurio. “Very good, now moving on.”   
Viktor and Otabek tested Yurio on the throne all the way back to the nearest town and through the bus ride to Germany. By the time they arrived in Germany to their inn for the night, Yurio had grown extremely tired and short-tempered.   
“Okay and next question-” Viktor began when Yurio snapped back.   
“Look, I get it. I grew up in the castle with my brothers and sisters, I was the youngest, Olga was supposed to take the throne, I ate a shit ton of pirozhkis like a fucking boss. I was closest to my grandfather who we are going to see, Beka was my best friend who was a servant boy, I was known as Russia’s fairy, and on the night of the attack I had landed my first quad salchow. Shall I go on?” Yurio snapped.   
Viktor and Otabek stared in awe at Yurio before exchanging glances. “Very good. You are learning well. Why don’t you go lie down- tomorrow we board the boat. I hope you don’t get seasick easily.” Viktor joked as Yurio turned quickly and began to leave. “Whatever old man.” Yurio muttered as he walked back to his room. Once he was out of earshot, Viktor turned to Otabek and asked, “We didn’t tell him about the salchow thing did we?”   
“I… don’t think so.” Otabek responded in shock, not moving. Otabek was sure that Yurio should not have known about that great accomplishment- only himself, Viktor, and the emperor would have known about that. Surely Yurio must have guessed or accidently said the wrong skating move since he didn’t know that much about skating. Yes, that was it. Yurio, the fiery arrogant kitten couldn’t possibly be his Yuri. Otabek had already mourned the loss of his best friend and had begrudgingly accepted his friends fate. Yuri was gone and Otabek was sure he would never find the love and friendship of which the young prince had offered to him all those years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment below and let me know what you think! I love hearing from you!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is gay. Also Yurio is afraid of boats which I find really funny since he ice skates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry this chapter has taken so long but I added a cute shot of Viktor and Yuuri so hopefully that helps :) Enjoy!

“Why the fuck is the ship so big? Won’t it sink?” Yurio anxiously wondered, looking up at what he was sure to lead to his demise.   
“Has our little kitten never been on a boat before?” Viktor wondered, eyes lighting up as he grabbed Yurio’s shoulders. “Oh my! We are going to have so much fun- I will show you life on the sea- it’ll be just like we are pirates!”   
“Shut up old hag! And let go of me. I’ve been in an orphanage my whole life- it’s not like I could afford to travel around in one of those death traps.” Yurio muttered, shaking Viktor off and sulking.   
“Our little kitten appears to be afraid of the water. Don’t worry my prince, we will keep you safe until we reach the shoreline of France.” Otabek said reassuringly, only aggravating and embarrassing Yurio further.   
“Who the fuck said I am scared? I’m not fucking scared, I just don’t trust this boat to travel hundreds of miles on water with your asses and not sink.” Yurio grumbled, pushing forward to board the boat and leave his companions.   
“Wait, oh dear kitten?” Viktor called out in a melodic tone.   
“Fucking stop calling me that old man!” Yurio yelled, turning to face Viktor and Otabek.   
“You forgot a little something.” Viktor responded, holding out Yurio’s forged ID. Yurio sighed and waited for Otabek and Viktor to catch up with him before boarding the boat all together. It wouldn’t be much longer Yurio would have to deal with their idiotic behaviors before he was in Paris, free of his companions.   
___________________________________  
“I call the top bunk.” Otabek called out as they entered into their small room, shared with five complete strangers.   
“What? No fucking fair. I called the top bunk before we even got on the ship. Potya only sleeps on the top bunk.” Yurio whined out, jumping up to the top bunk and trying to attempt to remove Otabek’s things.   
Otabek jumped up after Yurio and grabbed Yurio’s bag set on the edge of the bed and forcibly moved it to the bottom bunk. Yurio, upset that Otabek had moved his things, grabbed hold of Otabek’s bag and went to swing it across the room entirely when Otabek grabbed his wrist, effectively stopping the movement, and grabbed his bag from the kitten’s grasp, smirking.   
“Guess Potya’s going to have to get used to sleeping closer to the floor.” Otabek said, humor glinting in his eyes.   
Yurio whined, looking to Viktor to get what he wanted, “Viktor- tell the fucking vulture that I get the top bunk- I am after all the-” Yurio whined, looking to Viktor to get what he wanted.   
“The lost prince. You’re really going to play that card again?”   
“I- you’re right. Why don’t you have the top bunk tonight?” Yurio responded, lowering his head.   
“What? You’re just giving in that easily?” Otabek questioned, loosening his grasp on his bag.   
In that moment, Yurio rushed to grab Otabek’s bag and threw it to Viktor, who had been silently watching the two bicker for the past few minutes.   
Otabek looked to Yurio, confused at what had just happened, before turning to face Viktor. “Oh come on Viktor, I know we have our rough times but just pass me back my bag and let me have the top bunk buddy, please? I’ll help you win back the hand of your beloved Yuuri.” Otabek pleaded, reaching his hand out for his bag. Viktor however, threw Otabek’s bag onto the lower bunk.   
“Don’t act like a brat Otabek, Yurio is doing enough for us- the least we can do for him is let him have the top bunk. And how dare you insult my romantic charms, Yuuri will swoon when he sees me and not because of any of the tricks you try to pull.” Viktor said, turning his back on the two men. “Now I’m going to go find the kitchen- I expect you to be on your own lower bunk Otabek.” Viktor snapped.   
As Viktor left the room, the two men fell silent, unsure of what to say. “Tell you what- whoever makes it to the ships deck first keeps the top bunk.” Otabek reasons.   
At this a wicked smile fell across Yurio’s face. “You’re on vulture.” He agreed before pushing Otabek over and jumping from the top bunk and racing out of the room.   
Otabek smiled at this before racing out of the room after Yurio, bounding towards the finish line. On the stairs up to the deck Otabek caught up with Yurio and picked the man up, before turning him around and putting him on a lower step. Yurio struggled for a moment, but as soon as he was put down, Yurio grabbed onto Otabek’s ankles and yanked, sending the man to the floor. While Otabek was down, Yurio raced forward and made it just in time to the deck of the ship.   
“Fucking cheater- you can’t pick me up in the middle of a race.” Yurio complained, turning to face Otabek who was breathless.   
“Well you tripped me so I guess we’re even kitten.” Otabek responded.   
“I tripped you? Oh dear I’m sorry, it was an accident. I didn’t even know you fell.” Yurio responded, voice laced with concern though as eyes shone with mischief.   
“Oh please, you didn’t know you grabbed my ankles and yanked me down the stairs? Either way, a deal’s a deal so you get the top bunk.” Otabek grumbled.   
“Fucking hell yeah. Enjoy the bottom bunk loser.” Yurio responded before sauntering off on the ship.   
“Hey Yurio, make sure to not open the window, wouldn’t want to flood the boat.” Otabek yelled after him, smirking when he saw Yurio raise him the middle finger.   
______________________________  
The boat trip was largely quiet, the men trying to find ways to pass the time. On the third day after dinner Yurio joined Viktor on the deck of the boat to watch the sun set over the horizon.   
“Ah the life of a pirate. Always chasing the next treasure chest marked as X on a map. What adventures await us next!” Viktor sighed.   
“We aren’t fucking pirates old man, knock it off.” Yurio responded, annoyed at Viktor’s poor attempts at being a pirate. Earlier that week Viktor had tried to take hold of the ships steering wheel only to be yelled at and banned from going anywhere near the captain or controls again in case he managed to break the ship.   
Before the men could say anything else, Otabek sat next to them, placing a giant bag in Yurio’s lap.   
“What the fuck is this vulture?” Yurio questioned, looking up to Otabek.   
“It’s a gift- I thought it would help to distract from all your cursing.” Otabek said, smirking.   
Yurio looked down to the bag and carefully unzipped it, revealing a elegant blue and white suit and a bow. Yurio picked up the bow and examined it. “And what the fuck is this?”   
“It’s a bow- your hair is too long and it gets in your face. Just-try it okay?” Otabek responded, sighing.   
“Fine, well thank you or whatever. I’m going to make sure this fits so I don’t look fucking stupid showing up in a stupid suit.” Yurio mumbled, sauntering off to the cabin.   
“Well, that’s one way to show gratitude.” Otabek muttered, slouching next to Viktor.   
“Oh quit whining- I’m sure he will love it. The fabric looked quite elegant though- where did you find such a suit?” Viktor asked, not recalling seeing the suit before then.   
“I picked it up at a shop before we got on the boat- I had some money saved up and thought it would help in convincing Nikolai that our Yurio is of royal blood.” Otabek said defensively but Viktor saw right through it. Otabek wouldn’t have purchased such a fine suit for just anyone- he had to be falling for their dear kitten. Whether or not Otabek could admit it to himself however was another story.   
After a few moments of silence Yurio anxiously slid back onto the deck, wearing the suit which Otabek had purchased. His soft golden hair was loosely pulled back by the blue ribbon though a few strands hung in front of his face- his inexperience with bows clear with how his hair knotted up at the back. The suit itself however, fit quite well, simple yet feminine in design. The fabric was dyed a light blue and Yurio’s white button up fit his curves quite nicely. Otabek turned around, hearing the footsteps from behind him only to have his breath taken away.   
Viktor’s eyes traveled between the two before a smile appeared on his face and he pushed Otabek up and in front of Yurio’s blushing face. “Well, now seems like a wonderful time for you to learn how to waltz dear boy. Otabek- care to teach him?”   
“Right- yy-eah of course.” Otabek stuttered as he reached out for Yurio’s hands. Yurio, a bit more put together began to lead the two. Viktor stopped them- putting his hand between the two men. “No, Yurio, you don’t lead. Let him.” Viktor said, smiling kindly at Yurio before stepping back to watch the two stumble over one another for a few moments before falling into a rhythm.   
“That outfit is beautiful. You should wear it.” Otabek breathed, staring at Yurio’s face which has a crimson red. Is he always blushing like this and his hair just hides it? Otabek thought to himself.   
“I am wearing it.” Yurio responded, raising an eyebrow at Otabek and how the man was stumbling over his words.   
“Right, o-of course. I’m just trying to give you a-” Otabek fumbled, searching for the correct word.   
“Compliment?” Yurio guessed, watching Otabek’s nervous face turn a deep shade of pink.   
“Yeah.” Otabek responded as he led them around the ship in a waltz. The moment seemed to last forever, their feet falling in sync and their hearts beating as one. In that moment neither man was aware of their surroundings, but rather they were caught up in one another, overwhelmed by a strange new feeling. Viktor was glad no one else was on the deck of the ship, because the two men were so entranced in one another that they probably would have run into any onlookers. As he watched the two men move Viktor began to hum to himself a tune he had heard long ago, a song that played when he himself had fallen in love all those years ago.   
___________________  
It was 1910 and Viktor had been drinking with his dear friend Christophe at the Plisetsky castle. The night had been boring, royals exchanging pleasantries and gossiping about the newest scandals. Viktor hardly cared for that but he was expected to be at these gatherings, no matter how dull they may be. It was then that he saw the most beautiful man he had ever laid his eyes on, not only the most beautiful but also the most drunk individual he had ever seen. The black haired beauty was moving in exotic ways through the crowd, capturing the attention of all around him. Yet the man paid no attention to those around him, his eyes locked on Viktor. For all of the charms he possessed, in that moment Viktor was paralyzed, unable to think, to move, to breathe. The man sauntered up to him and if he was tripping over his feet Viktor couldn’t tell, he was absolutely stunning.   
“Care to dance?” Chris interrupted as he held his hand out for the beautiful stranger, winking at the mans flushed face. The stranger agreed and Viktor watched the two dance around the castle, all eyes following their sensual movements. Once the song ended Chris led the stranger back to Viktor and began to introduce the two men. “Love, this is my darling friend Viktor, St.Petersburg's local heartthrob. Viktor darling, this is Yuuri. He’s new to the castle, apparently he works with emperor Nikolai himself.” Chris stated smugly.   
“Yuuri, how nice to meet you.” Viktor said, taking Yuuri’s hand in his own and pressing his lips lightly down onto the skin.   
“Care to dance, heartthrob Viktor?” the stranger- Yuuri, said as he smiled to Viktor.   
“O-of course love” Viktor stuttered before leading the young man back out onto the dance floor.  
___________________________________  
At the time, Viktor had no idea what a simple dance could do to him, how that stranger would change his life in just a few simple movements. Looking back on it however, it wasn’t Yuuri’s warm smile or kind eyes that had him falling head over heels, but the dance they caught themselves in that warm summer night. Oh how dangerous a simple dance can be, it can make even the strongest men in the world fall. Viktor should have known that, should have remembered, the waltz can be dangerous and can leave men on their knees at the mercy of love herself. Viktor knew now that with this dance Otabek and Yurio found themselves in their lives would be changed forever.  
“I’m feeling a bit… light headed.” Yurio whispered, not breaking his gaze from Otabek’s.  
“Me too. Maybe we should stop.” Otabek responded softly, though not stopping their rhythmic movements.   
“Yeah” Yurio responded, closing the distance between him and Otabek and leaning in- before Potya jumped up and clawed Otabek’s side.   
“Ow. Fucking hell.” Otabek stepped backward as the moment was broken. Potya then jumped to Yurio where Yurio caught him and held him in his arms.   
“You’re doing fine.” Otabek forced a smile to Yurio before turning and heading back towards their cabin. As Otabek walked away he wondered why his heart seemed to beat so quickly just at the mere thought of Yurio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far everyone! Feel free to follow me on tumblr for updates and ask me questions or just talk about YOI or My Hero because honestly I could use more people in my life who love these wonderful shows and the creativity that comes from them.   
> https://snowrebelfics.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Please feel free to leave comments or questions, I will respond as soon as possible!


End file.
